Time is of the essence
by Faithful Magewhisper
Summary: Sequel to 'Timeless'. Starts with the attack at The Burrow and follows the events 'at home'. It seems that Ron was right to be anxious to get back. Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and I don't get paid.
1. Attack

_**Time is of the essence**_

Attacks

„The Ministry has fallen!"

As soon as the lynx had disappeared, chaos started in the Weasleys' garden. Arthur called out for his wife.

"Molly? MOLLY! Where are you?"

Suddenly he caught sight of flaming red hair and focused on it. But instead of Molly he sighted Ginny. She looked afraid but also strangely determined.

"Where is Harry, Dad?" she asked with panic in her voice.

Arthur knew that Ginny and Harry had been a couple last year and had, for some reason unknown to him, broken up again. Now it looked as though his little daughter was still in love with The Boy Who Lived. Apparently she wanted to defend him.

"I don't know, Gin", yelled Arthur over the din of the fighting. "You stay close to me. Have you seen your mother?"

Ginny wanted to answer something but was violently shoved out of the way by none other than her mother who was trying to fight off two death-eaters at once. Only for a split second she turned around and recognized her daughter instantly.

"Get behind me, Ginny!" shouted Molly, imperiously and, knowing her daughter the way she did, added another command, "NOW, GINNY!"

Arthur rushed forward to shield his daughter and help his wife fight off her attackers. Standing side by side the two fought as one. He guarded her left, weaker side. Suddenly he saw a new attacker rushing forward to engage his wife but Arthur moved quicker. He lunged over his wife's head and cursed the man straight in the chest, sending him flying until he crushed into the low wall surrounding the garden.

Molly noticed another death-eater creeping up on Arthur's side and wove under his out-stretched arm to curse the hooded figure. Ginny watched in awe how her parents moved completely in tune with each other. Then she saw Minerva McGonagall cornered by no less than six death-eaters. She ran to her transfiguration teacher and cast the Expeliarmus Curse while she ran.

"Ginny!"

From a distance she heard her mother's voice, terrified and panicky. Only for a second did she notice the scarred face of her Professor. She only perceived that someone needed help and that this someone was her respected Head of House. She would not leave her Professor to fend for herself.

Arthur watched in horror as his little girl rushed forward into a knot of death-eaters. She had only seen Minerva in danger and decided to help her without thinking twice. 'Damn that Gryffindor bravery!', thought Arthur furiously. And then he saw it. His heart stopped beating and all his blood turned to ice, stopping cold in his veins. Never before had he seen a more terrifying sight.

Fenrir Greyback and raised his wand and thrown it back over his shoulder. A most horrible sneer adorned his face as his predatory gaze fell on Ginny. His lips moved in the rhythm of speech without being heard over the racket of the battle.

Arthur flashed his own eyes between Greyback and his oblivious daughter. Beside him Molly screamed. Time seemed to slow almost to a complete halt as Arthur lurched forward. He saw the curse leave Greyback's wand. In excruciating slowness he dragged his legs to throw himself between whatever curse was fired at Ginny and its potential victim. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Minerva cast a charm hastily. Molly's voice reached his ears also.

"PROTEGO!" she shouted, pointing her wand at her daughter in the exact moment Arthur felt himself being wrapped up in the cocoon of a protective charm.

With a last burst of energy, Arthur managed to throw himself in front of Ginny with his back to the oncoming curse. One arm snaked around her waist and threw her to the ground then he spun around to face Greyback. The werewolf had aimed at Ginny's throat but now the curse hit his chest, the spot just below his heart. The barrier around him vibrated with the impact of curse. Then suddenly he felt a tear in the magic surrounding him and saw Minerva's eyes go wide. She felt it too, for it was her spell. And all of a sudden they both felt the barrier break into a million tiny pieces.

Molly watched in horror how Arthur threw their little girl to the ground. She felt Ginny hit the floor through her protective charm as though they were again connected by the umbilical cord. Glancing over at Minerva, she saw shock flitting over the war veteran's face.

Arthur saw a blinding shade of green shot soar towards him at an surprising speed after the slow motion of the last excruciating moments. After the barrier broke he threw his wand arm up to cast a counter curse of some sort even though it was known that no counter curse for the Avada Kedavra existed.

And then, with his arm still at half mast, he was hit in the chest. And his heart stopped beating again, but it didn't start up afterwards.


	2. Aftermath

2

**Aftermath**** (or: I won't let you die!)**

Molly watched horrified as the green lightning shot straight for Arthur's heart. Relief flooded her as she saw the lightning crash against the barrier and falter ever so slightly on its devastating course towards Arthur. Looking up to grin at Minerva for acting this quick and effective, Molly noticed a pallor spread over the older woman's face and her eyes budged out. Something went terribly wrong.

And then it happened. Her worst fear had been realised. Arthur's hand rose to cast another protective charm but he failed as the green lightning hit his chest squarely and deadly.

As if this was some sort of command, Greyback threw back his head and let lose an ear-splitting roar. All the Death-Eaters gathered around him and apparated one after the other without casting a second glance back at their foes. Greyback remained a little longer. His nasty yellowish fangs were exposed in a horror-invoking grin. Grey, lifeless eyes lit on Molly. He winked at her with a malicious grin and a mocking bow before apparating after his friends.

Molly starred at the patch of grass where, only a second ago, Greyback had stood. What could he possibly had meant? It was almost as though he had planned on killing Arthur.

A loud sob brought her back. Molly closed her eyes, feeling tears begin to well up in her. Arthur was not dead ... Arthur couldn't be dead ... Arthur would never leave her alone ... Arthur was NOT DEAD!!

Fighting down panic to avoid drowning in it, she slowly opened her eyes and tried to steel herself for the most horrible sight possible to her. Her boggart had let her come face to face with her greatest fear once before, surely she would now be prepared to see her husband's dead form sprawled on the green grass in front of their house.

Nothing could have prepared her about the desperation rushing through her soul when she finally did open her eyes. Upon turning around and glancing at the still body of her husband from under lowered eyelashes, she gasped out loud. Immediately she rushed forward, knocking Ginny over on her behind and ignoring her daughters tears, and knelt down beside her husband.

Ginny stared at her father with fearfull eyes and tears clinking to her lashes. He couldn't be dead. He was her rock in the sea, her daddy. Great sobs fought their way up her throat and into the open. Her whole body shook with the effort to suppress those. Out of the corner of her eye she saw four of her brothers approach. She watched as though from a distance as Bill knelt down beside their mother and tried to hold her in his arms. The twins were unusually quiet and grave. George blinked tears from his eyes while Fred sobbed unashamedly into his brother's shoulder. Charlie paced back and forth beside Hagrid, trying to fend off his tears with physical activity.

Suddenly Ginny felt all alone in the world. She knew without a doubt that Harry had gone as he had said he would. Ron and Hermione were of course with him and hopefully kept him out of trouble. But her father was probably dead, leaving her mother and her brother and her devastated. While she was sinking deeper and deeper into the black pit her father had left behind, she felt gently arms encircle her from behind. Turning around, she realized it was Fleur, hugging her more tightly to her chest while simultaneously trying to hold back her own tears.

Minerva moved woodenly to the fallen body of Arthur. Had her shield only been stronger! Had she thrown herself between the werewolf and her student instead of Arthur! She fought down her guilty conscience, in vain, for it raised its ugly head whenever she let up in her constant chant that it wasn't her fault. She knelt down beside Molly stiffly and placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder. But Molly turned away from her and shoved Bill back as well.

Molly threw herself over her husband, straddling his upper legs. She was faintly aware of the horrified gasp of Aunt Muriel but didn't pay it any mind. She raised her wand over Arthur's chest and cried out:

"ENERVATE!!!"

Arthur didn't move a finger or opened his eyes. No reaction at all was perceived. Molly, never one to give up without a good fight, raised her wand again and shouted:

"REANIMARE!!!"

Arthur twitched slightly but it was more due to the force of the spell than to the renewed beating of his heart. Molly sobbed but only once. Her eyes narrowed and her forehead furrowed, trying to find another spell to reanimate her husband.

Bill watched his mother's futile tries at reviving his father. He saw his mother's heart break and it broke his heart as well more than his father's death had already broken it. Again he tried to pry his mother of Arthur's body. She shoved him away from her angrily and started to pound Arthur's chest.

"I won't let you die, do you hear me, you bloody ... absolutely lovable idiot!" she cried, tears now pouring freely over her worn face. "I will not raise your children alone. We will grow old together and spoil our grandchildren rotten. I love you, damn it!"

With a finally heavy blow to his chest, she raised her wand again and, putting all her strength and determination, love and desperate need for her husband into it, cast the most powerful healing charm she knew.

"Resurrectere!"

Arthur's chest and torso lifted off the ground as he took one massive intake of breath, nearly dislodging Molly from his legs. His eyes fluttered open and starred at Molly disbelievingly.

"Love?"


	3. Choices

2

**Choices**

"Love?"

Arthur's faint voice was barely audibly. But Molly was listening intently for any sign of life from her husband. She saw his lips, still ghostly pale, moving and read the question from them.

"Yes, I'm here. Everything will be alright", she answered him, bending over him.

Her hair fell forward and hid her face. More importantly it hid her tears. Molly was crying, large tears falling onto Arthur's chest. Her own heart was beating unnaturally loud in her ears and she was trembling all over.

"Too close", she whispered very softly.

Her hands were placed on either side of her head and she leaned onto them heavily. Arthur still lay there beneath her with her weight on his legs. Quietly he reached upward and brushed her hair out of her face. It was then that he noticed her tears, causing him to feel rotten because he had been the cause for them. Ever so gently he wiped her tears away and smiled reassuringly up at her.

"What was close, my love?" he asked, hoping it had something to do with the Death-Eaters and their attack on the wedding guests.

He was only half right. Her anger was directed towards the Death-Eaters but also at him.

"Too damn close to bloody losing you fucking again, damn it!!" she yelled at the top of her very loud organ, grabbing his labels and shaking him slightly while still more tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Never, do you hear me, never do that again! Never ever!"

"I was only protecting our daughter ..." he tried to appease her.

"Oh God, don't make me do that" she wailed, crying even harder and falling flat onto his chest.

"Do what?" asked Arthur, more confused than ever.

He was highly alarmed seeing his wife break down like that. He was sobbing into the front of his dress robe and trembling with fear and adrenaline. He had no idea what he was supposedly doing to her.

"Make me choose between you and Ginny", she sobbed, half rising from his chest and glaring at him.

Arthur's mouth opened but no words came out. He just starred at her. Wrapping her in his long arms he held her tightly. With one strong arm he still clasped her to his chest while reaching up with the other and stroking her hair over and over again.

"I make that choice by myself, Molly. I would gladly die for any of our children or you."

He had meant to calm her but had failed utterly. Molly was sobbing harder than before and wailing in a way that frightened him.

"I don't want you dead, Arthur. Please, I want you to stick around for your children and me, not die, never die."

Arthur held her closer still and muttered sweet nothings into her ear. Gradually Molly's sobbing ceased and Arthur got a chance to look around. Close by him sat Ginny with her head in Fleur's lap and his daughter-in-law bending over his little girl. All around him were members of his family, the Order or his friends. Some held wounds while others helped to clear up the mess left behind by the Death-Eaters.

He tried to move a little more and suddenly pain shot through his body like the Cruciatus-Course. He hissed in pain and startled Molly off him.

"I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say I was squashing you?" she demanded worriedly.

"You felt so good. I would gladly have died ..."

Immediately he noticed his mistake and bit his tongue. Molly teared up again and started to tremble.

"I'm sorry I scared you, love", he amended his mistake softly.

Molly nodded and tried to smile waveringly back at him. Arthur smiled at her in return.

"Come back here, you, and hold me tight. That helps", Arthur tried to joke but could hardly keep the pain out of his voice.

Something was wrong. He hadn't felt pain after Molly had revived him. It hadn't hurt all the while she lay on him or was arguing with him. The Movements ... that must have been what caused the pain. Molly scooted over to him, oblivious that she was ruining her clothes with grass stains. She settled herself beside him and stroked his cheek softly. Arthur had a magnificent view on the bulging front of her robes since she was propped up on one elbow and on the exact same height of his head. He couldn't help but stare and lick his lips.

"Is your throat dry, darling?" asked Molly, always the concerned wife.

"No, I'm fine. Just stay", lied Arthur through his teeth, tearing his gaze away from the promised land and instead fixed it on her beautiful face.

Soft hands gently touched his chest and face, stroking through his thinning hair. Ginny was by his side and smiled down on him through tears. Her head bumped against his shoulder and he heard new sobs robbing her of breath. His arm came up and around her automatically. ... Automatically?! What a nice word. He had automatically reacted and had thrown himself automatically between his daughter and Greyback. He breathed automatically with no thought to the process that kept him alive and his body working. Something very important clung to the word 'automatically' but he couldn't remember what it was.

Around him people moved, shouted to each other and took care of the wounded. A blurred dark spot appeared in his vision and he tried to clear his mind enough to focus on it. Slowly the dot came into focus ... and turned out to be Minerva McGonagall. Arthur groaned.

"I'm sorry I messed up my last homework, Professor", he slurred out, looking ashamed and embarrassed. "Molly, don't tell I have a terrible crush on her", he whispered to Ginny.

Molly looked up terrified and met Minerva's horrified gaze.

"We have to get him into a hospital, he is halluzinating ..."

"You look very nice in red, Professor, not at all like a girl who can pick up from the streets", intercepted Arthur, winking up at Minerva.

Ginny looked from her father to Professor McGonagall's deep blue robes and back.

"We can't risk St. Mungo's now that the Ministry has fallen, Minerva", whispered Molly, clearly shocked by her husband's unusual behaviour.

"Is there a Muggle Hospital anywhere nearby?" asked Remus, looking over Minerva's shoulder.

"Yes, there is", offered Bill and gathered his frail father up into his arms.


	4. Solace

**Solace**

"Mum, you know where the Hospital is?" asked Bill anxiously.

He had dreamed that his wedding day would bring undiluted joy to his war-shaken family. Never for even a second had he imagined it would be cause for sorrow and anxiety. He tried to hold his own fear at bay and well concealed by his siblings and mother. As it was his mother looked pale and scarred. She kept whispering to herself, eyes focused on the rise and fall of her husband's chest. At a closer look Bill could make out what she was mumbling under her breath, reading it from her lips.

"Not again. Oh dear God, don't take him away from me", she prayed almost silently.

She was unaware of everything apart from the pulse visible at his throat. She didn't see Bill looking at her inquiringly; she hadn't even heard his question.

Minerva saw Molly struggle with tears and being focused on Arthur, not taking in anything else. In her opinion Molly was in no state to take control over her family or even apparate to the nearest hospital alone. She turned to Bill.

"Just tell me where it is and I'll see your mother to it", she offered helpfully and Bill flashed her a grateful smile.

"It's very easy to apparate to. There is a forest nearby, so nobody will see us appear out of thin air. Just two kilometres to the northwest behind the town", explained Bill, still holding the now limp body of his father in his arms.

"We better hurry. Go, I'll take care of your mother", Minerva ushered Bill on.

Bill nodded, already worrying why his father wasn't moving anymore, and hurried to a somewhat clearer spot to apparate. Molly watched Bill leave and felt a little tug at her sleeve. When she turned around she spotted Ginny standing beside her one hand on her sleeve and the other still enclasped in Fleur's hand. Charlie stood next to his sister and sister-in-law. He watched Molly closely with his hands slightly extended as if he was waiting to catch something.

"What?" asked Molly, looking from daughter to son.

Before her children answered her she felt a hand clasping her elbow and an arm snake around her waist.

"Mum, you look very pale. Want to sit down for a moment before ...", Charlie started but was interrupted by a panicky Molly.

"NO! I want to see your father as soon as possible", she almost screamed while her eyes moved nervously from side to side.

"Ok. I take you to the hospital, Molly. You don't seem able to apparate", Minerva tried to calm her.

Molly looked up to her and wanted to make a bitter remark but Minerva shook her head.

"No need to be strong, Molly. You're husband has just been within an inch of death. I don't think he would begrudge you of sitting down for a while and taking help", said Minerva softly, displaying unusual sentiment in her.

Molly starred up into her face and her fickle control over her panic and fear slipped away. Tears fell from her eyes and she swayed alarmingly. But Minerva caught her and Charlie rushed forward picking her up bodily and carrying over to where Ginny straightened a chair. Gently he sat her down on it and, keeping his arms around her, drew her closer until her upper torso rested against him.

"Close your eyes and try to relax, Mum. We will apparate to the Hospital in a bit", he reassured her.

Molly's eyes filled with tears again and she tensed instead of relaxing.

"The doctors will think I don't care ... that I'm a terrible wife ... especially after I failed to ..."

"Stop, Mum. You didn't fail him with anything. You are the love of his life and don't think we didn't notice", exclaimed Fred, drying his tears finally and looking fiercely at his mother. "You're the reason he is still alive, you saved him ... on more occasions than you realise", he continued, clasping her shoulders and making sure she understood him.

After a moment's hesitation, she smiled up to him and nodded understandingly. A few moments later Molly had regained enough composure to pull away from Charlie and get up.

"Minerva, would you please take me to the hospital now. I'm still a bit shaky, I believe ..."

"Of course, Molly", Minerva was quick to offer.

She gifted Molly with one of her rare smiles and extended a hand for Molly to grab on. Both women walked a little way from the others and Molly took Minerva's proffered arm while Minerva mock bowed to her like a gentleman. Then they apparated to the forest near the hospital.

Molly started forward as soon as she had regained her footing but was stopped by Minerva's arm still on hers.

"We wouldn't be very conspicuous in these clothes. You're lucky I'm the transfiguration professor of Hogwarts", said Minerva and waved her wand quickly.

Molly looked down at her newly transfigured clothes and was speechless, not the first time stunned by Minerva's talent in this area. She now wore a pretty pale blue blouse dress, belted at her waist, with matching shoes. Looking over she examined Minerva's clothes. Astoundingly enough, the stern teacher wore white Capri pants and a red, short-sleeved blouse. The pair of them looked stunning. And Molly perceived a mischievous twinkle in the teacher's eyes.

"Might as well tease Arthur a little for his remarks", she laughed cheekily.

The hospital was sterile and noisy. People were everywhere, visiting their friends or relatives or going to the cafeteria. Patients were carted around in wheelchairs or limp past on crutches.

Molly and Minerva were obverwhelmed and searched for the reception. When they finally found it, it was empty.

"Mum, Professor McGonagall", the shout from Bill reached their ears just when Minerva wanted to ring the bell for the fourth time, growing impatient and agitated on Molly's behalf.

Bill was scooting towards them through the crowd and finally halted in front of both women.

"They still run tests on dad, but they didn't look very optimistic. I'm sorry ..."

"He's not dead, William, so hold your tongue!" hissed his mother.

She hated waiting for the diagnosis. It reminded her of his attack not even two years ago. She couldn't go through this again. It was aggravating.


	5. Diagnosis

3

**Diagnosis**

Molly paced the corridor in the emergency ward of the hospital. Bill had not even tried to make her sit down, knowing from experience that his mother would not take kindly to it and would rather jinx him than do what he told her. Jinxing someone in a muggle hospital would not do and Bill wasn't very keen on being on the receiving end of Molly's wrath. Minerva sat quietly in one of the very uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room, itching to transfigure it into a nice comfy armchair.

Bill was very surprised at his former teacher. She was much more comfortable in a muggle environment than he had thought possible. She wore sexy, clinging clothes when she had only ever worn heavy and concealing robes. She was smiling at Molly warmly whenever the agitated woman looked into the waiting room on her journey back and forth outside in the corridor. She was a human being, and that surprised Bill as much as the death-eater attack earlier today.

But before he could dwell more on these fascinating thoughts he heard a sharp intake of breath coming from his mother. When he looked up, he saw that the doctor had arrived. It was a dark, muscular and young man who approached them. Molly had paled considerably and was nearly fainting into Bill's arms.

"Are you Mr. Weasley's family?" asked the doctor carefully.

Molly nodded, mute and trembling. She had picked up on the careful note in the doctor's voice and tried to steel herself but was again failing terribly. Bill saw his mother's struggle and answered in her stead.

"Yes, we are. This is his wife Molly Weasley and I'm his son Bill", he introduced them before indicating Minerva: "A friend of the family. She can hear the diagnosis too."

The doctor nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm Thomas Mbeke, your husband's doctor. Perhaps you could tell me more about how your husband was injured. There are some contradictory results in the tests. He is really an interesting case ..."

Molly nearly chocked the doctor and only Bill's quick reaction saved the physician.

"INTERESTING CASE!!!!! YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT MY HUSBAND!!!!!" screeched Molly, losing her perilous battle against her anxiety.

"That wasn't what I meant ...", mumbled the doctor and looked to the floor, feeling very small and insignificant. "I'm sorry."

Molly still breathed heavily and desperately wished she could hex him into oblivion. Bill had his hands full with restraining his infuriated mother. Locking his arms around her waist and holding on for dear life. Minerva stepped into the breach and smiled coldly at the doctor.

"Dr. Mbeke, my friend took a heavy blow to the chest and fell backward. That is all anyone of us saw", she lied smoothly, justifying it to herself by saying that Poppy would surely be able to take care of the residues of the curse.

"I see. Well, your husband", he turned back to Molly, who had calmed down a bit and now stiffened as if hit by a stunning spell, "has three cracked ribs and a broken one. The three lowest ribs are cracked and the fourth from below is broken. The tip of the broken rib pierced the lung ..."

Molly gasped in horror at this revelation and her knees went wobbly. She sank into Bill's arms heavily, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh God, and I pounded on his chest to revive him and then ... oh God ... oh God ..." she whispered heartbroken.

Dr. Mbeke was quick to reassure her though.

"It is not as bad as you think now, Mrs. Weasley. Your son told me that you kept him in a lying position and didn't move him except to transport him to the hospital. That was the best thing anyone could have done. This way the rib's tip pierced the lung but also sealed the wound. It makes our job considerably easier. The heart is what worries me the most."

Again he was interrupted by Molly.

"He had a bypass surgery not yet two years ago."

"I assumed from the ultrasound pictures ..."

"The what?"asked Molly a bit sharper than necessary but this boy really agitated her.

Minerva shook her head slightly so only she noticed. Molly had made a slip and the doctor looked at her worriedly. If the woman asked him what ultrasound was then she was more shaken then he had originally thought.

"Never mind. What is wrong with my husband's heart?" Molly amended quickly.

"I'm afraid we have to operate him again. This time a mere bypass surgery is not suffient. Your husband needs an implant from a suitable ..."

"WHAT?" Bill screamed in disbelief.

Molly was utterly quiet and Minerva's eyes were glued to her in case her friend toppled over. Molly swayed alarmingly on the spot and her eyes rolled suddenly up until only the whites were seen. Slowly and gracefully she sank to the floor. Both Bill and Dr. Mbeke rushed forward and caught her only centimetres from the ground. Mbeke gently patted her cheeks and called her name until Molly's eyes fluttered and opened, only to tear up immediately.

"Can I see him?" she whispered almost inaudible.

Mbeke thought it would be better if she had a check-up first but didn't say so. Who was he to deny this scarred wife her husband.

"Of course. Don't be alarmed, we're prepping him for surgery because of his lung and his heartbeat is monitored and regulated by machines."

Molly nodded numbly and leaned on Bill heavily after he had picked her up and set her on her feet. Minerva took her other arm supporting her as well.

----

Arthur lay on a hospital bed surrounded by machinery, ghostly pale and unconscious. Molly's own heart stopped when she saw her husband like that. He had seemed fine after she had revived him. He had even comforted her.

She leaned over him and caressed his cheek with her hand. No one could ever understand how much she loved this man. How much he meant to her. Arthur was the reason she got up in the morning. Arthur was the reason for her laughter, her tears, her smiles, her flaring anger and her moans at night. She could live without him.

After the surgery two years ago, Molly had thought everything would be fine. But how could she have been that naive! How could she have thought her family would make it through the war without casualties?!? But why him?!? Why not her?!? Why her beloved husband?!?

Minerva literally felt Molly being pulled under by panic. She was unable to come up with something to calm her friend. Her own guilty conscience had raised its head again and was beating her up. She could have done something.

'What?' asked the small voice of logic.

'Anything!' answered her heart but, defiantly.

'There was nothing', insisted her mind.

'There is always something', replied her heart stubbornly, 'but you had to brag and take on six death-eaters by yourself. Just because they were your students doesn't mean you know their fighting strategies. But no you had to storm into battle without thinking and there you have it! You endangered a student who tried to help you! And now the father is an inch away from death because he had to defend her. It should be you!!'

Her heart ached from remorse and guilt. Yes, it should be her. Had she learned nothing from her experience with the four stunners? Apparently not.

"Hi, Professor."

A weak voice cut through her thoughts and brought her mind back to Arthur. His eyes were open and he looked directly at her.

"You look stunning. I would love to treat you to a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks next Hogsmead weekend."

Minerva gaped at him, mouth hanging wide open and eyes bulging out.

"Mr. ... Mr. ..."

"Weasley, Arthur Weasley. At your service" replied Arthur in a decidedly sultry and seductive voice.

Minerva blinked, wishing that was a halluzination, wishing she would wake up any second now, wishing like hell Molly hadn't heard. Damn her and that stupid idea to needle Arthur with the red blouse!

"Not to worry. A slight anemisia can occur because the blood and thus the oxygen supply to the brain was interrupted during the cardiac arrest. ... So you were his teacher?" he asked cheekily and Minerva gripped the bedpost to stop herself from strangling him and fulfilling Molly's wishes.

"A long time ago ... when I was much younger", she pressed out through gritted teeth.

She turned around to check on Molly but didn't see her. Only Bill was standing at the other side of the bed and looked down on his father worryingly. Minerva's eyes swept through the room again but couldn't find Molly. She quietly excused herself and tiptoed out of the room ...

"Don't worry, Professor, Dumbledore won't find out about us. Don't run away from your feelings", shouted Arthur after her none the less.

'Good, I strangle Mbeke first and then Arthur!' she thought sourly before she looked up and down the corridor in search for Molly.

'Where is she?' wondered Minerva with panic rising in her chest.


	6. Cat Fight

3

**Cat Fight **

Molly sat in an armchair in the visitor's lounge and looked out the window with an almost stoical expression on her face. On the small table in front of her sat a plastic cup with tea. The tea in all Hospitals tasted disgusting as if the nurses wanted to scare their patients back to health. Molly starred out the window onto a little garden with benches. In all honesty she didn't see anything apart from Arthur winking at Minerva.

She had known of Arthur's crush on their blood-young, fresh out of college transfiguration professor. She had laughed at him for that crush, teasing him that he had no chance in hell to impress and win over Minerva McGonagall. He had never acted on his feelings except sent longing glances towards her during class. But Molly had always succeeded in focusing his attention back on her.

Had she forced him into marriage with her? NO! Arthur had asked her to marry him.

Had she pinned him down? NO! Having seven children had not been planned but they had looked forward to each and every one of them.

Had she hindered him to fulfil his dreams? NO! He had decided to work for the Ministry and never get promoted because he loved his job.

Had she ever said something about his obsession with muggles? NO! She had backed him up, had taken in sewing to finance that stupid car.

Had she ever refused him? NO! She had accepted his whims and always accepted when he wanted to end a fight without talking but instead kissing.

Had she ever yelled at him when he spend more time at work than with his children? NO! She had been proud of her hard-working husband.

Had she complained when all the work lay on her shoulders? NO! NO! NO!

How could Arthur forget all this?!?

And Minerva ... don't get me started on Minerva! That trollop! She had to transfigure her robes into a red blouse, she just had to.

----

Minerva walked down the corridor until she reached an open door. Carefully she peeked in and saw Molly sitting in a chair by the window. Her eyes were blazing with an angry fire and her lips were pressed into a thin line. Minerva's gaze dropped lower and saw the other woman's hands being curled into tight fists. A cup of steaming tea sat nearby and there was another chair opposite Molly.

She walked slowly into the room. Hospital gave her the creeps. Not just since she had been in St. Mungo's because of the stunners but since the war against Grindelwald. Too many dead and wounded. She dropped into the seat and watched Molly for a moment.

Molly seemed utterly oblivious to the fact that another person had entered the room and sat down next to her. She kept starring out into the blue.

"Molly?" asked Minerva tentatively, reaching across to place her hand softly over Molly's.

Molly jumped out of her skin as she felt a hand on hers. She screamed and placed both her hands over her wildly beating heart, glaring at the intruder fiercely. Her glare only intensified when she recognized Minerva.

"What are YOU doing here?" she screeched angrily.

"I just came here to check on you. The doctors are prepping Arthur for surgery and I thought you might like to see him before he is carted off", said Minerva, confused but unfazed.

"I think he would rather see you", snarled Molly, standing up and getting behind her chair, constructing a barrier between her and Minerva.

"Molly? What is wrong with you? You heard the doctor. Amnesia is absolutely normal after cardiac arrest" stated Minerva, getting annoyed at Molly's illogical anger.

"You were both flirting openly", yelled Molly. "And what does a Muggle doctor know? Arthur was hit by the Avada Kedavra!!"

Minerva waved her wand and the door swung shut with a resounding thud. She could only partly understand Molly's upset mood but she would not allow being yelled at by a former student.

"Now, Molly, calm down again. I wasn't flirting ..."

"You weren't interrupting or reprimanding him either!" screamed Molly and Minerva send a silencing charm to the door.

"The man was just hit by a deadly curse; of course I wasn't going to fight with him ..."

"Oh you righteous ... SCOT", spat out Molly.

She couldn't think straight. The only image in her head was a giggly Minerva sitting on Arthur's lap with his hands on her hips.

"Molly, don't make me angry", warned Minerva, her voice dangerously low and calm. Her wand was still in her hands but she didn't want to hurt Molly when the woman was obviously not mistress of her feelings.

"You were flirting with MY husband and YOU tell ME to calm down!! How dare you??"

"Molly, I WAS NOT flirting with Arthur! How often do I have to tell you?"

Molly switched tracks faster than lightning.

"How does he know you look good in red?" she shot at Minerva.

Minerva blinked a few times. She must have a hearing problem. She prayed to God that she had a hearing problem.

"Might I remind you that he was halluzinating? He never ..."

"He seemed pretty certain! How long is this ... this ... thing going on between you two?!?"

"WHAT?!?" screeched Minerva.

It was not a tone usually associated with Minerva McGonagall. Her stern facade began to break under the constant battering from Molly. This woman was mad as a hatter if she really thought...

"You don't really think I had an affair with Arthur, do you?" asked Minerva, bafflement clearly on her face.

"What else can I believe?" asked Molly back, raising her chin and challenging Minerva to contradict her.

Minerva tried to breathe deeply ... she really tired. It would not do to strangle Molly. They were, after all, in a Hospital with resuscitating equipment. But the urge was strong and it took all of Minerva's willpower not to give in to her instincts.

"I would NEVER start an affair with ANY of my students. They are children, innocent, naive ..."

Again Molly switched tracks lightning fast.

"So Arthur wasn't good enough for you?!? I have you know that he is as gently a soul as possible, he is an amazing lover and the best father ever!!!"

Minerva's mouth fell open. Like a goldfish on dry land she opened and closed her mouth but words failed her. Never before had she been in a situation that made her completely speechless. How could she get out of this mess? If she contradicted Molly, the woman would screech and curse her. If she agreed with her, Molly would accuse her of seducing Arthur into adultery again and curse her. The outcome would be the same. She was doomed.

"I ... I ... Molly ... he ... please understand ...", stuttered Minerva, unable to utter a coherent thought.

"I see", answered Molly icily. "Stupor."

Without a warning she raised her own wand and sent a stunner at Minerva. There wasn't real vigor in it but desperation. Minerva had been sensitive to stunners ever since Umbridge and her cronies had attacked her and she fell to the floor, stunned and in agony.

"I don't understand how Arthur could do that to me and I don't understand what he sees in you. I will never forgive you for stealing my husband away."

Her voice was devoid of anger. It was empty like her heart.


	7. First operation

3

**First operation**

Molly walked through the corridors of the hospital aimlessly. Her heart was beating heavily in her chest. Every time it did so, it hurt her more. Her mind was reeling, her thoughts running rampant, returning again and again to the vision of Minerva on her husband's lap.

Her eyes started to burn and tears threatening to fall. She fought them, fought them with everything she had. Never would she cry her heart out in a muggle hospital. Never would she give in to her devastation. But the tears were coming and no fighting stopped them. At first only one escaped her and Molly swiped at it angrily, forbidding herself yet again to cry in public. Another tear escaped and followed the trail of the first one. In quick succession more tears came and cascaded down her face. Molly began shivering and her knees went wobbly. She was only faintly aware that she slumped against the wall, hitting her head rather painfully against it. Slowly she sank to the floor, sliding down the wall, until she sat on the floor with her cheek pressed against the rough material of the wall. Her shoulder was pressed into the unyielding cement and her legs were, rather gracefully for a woman whose life seemed to fall apart, curled up to the side so that most of her weight rested on her hipbone and against the wall.

Molly was unaware that her skirt had hitched on the uneven wall and slid up her legs, exposing them up to mid-thigh. Her hair had come undone from the tidy bun at the base of her neck and her light make-up was smeared, leaving her face blotchy. Tears were now cascading freely but Molly was too weak to even wiped them away or hide her face in her hands. It didn't matter to her any more. She had no strength left in her.

----

Bill was very uncomfortable. His father mistook him in turns for his brothers, or his grandfather, or Albus Dumbledore, or Alastor Moody and then he had a short clear moment and saw him as who he truly was. He had handled it as best as he could, imitating Arthur's visions as best as he knew how.

But now he was at a loss for what to do. He cursed himself over and over, growing more frantic as the seconds ticked by. His father lay on the bed, ready to be carted off to surgery, when he freed his hand and clasped Bill's wrist in a death-grip.

"Molly, I'm sorry I scarred you again", mumbled Arthur, making his son wince that he was really being mistaken for his mother. "I didn't mean to, I swear, but Ginny needed me. I did what I had to do to protect her, our little girl for whom we prayed so long, our last. Please don't be angry with me", pleaded Arthur softly, his voice growing fainter as his strength failed him. Suddenly he opened his eyes wide and there was a new light in them. "I love you, Molly."

And before Bill could do or say anything, his father pulled him closer by his wrist and cradled Bill's cheek lovingly with his other hand. Incredibly gentle Arthur kissed the lips he thought belonged to his wife. Then he gave up the struggle against the anaesthesia and succumbed to sleep.

Bill stood there, utterly perplexed and cursing the fact that he had never let his mother cut his hair.

----

Bill had finally composed himself enough to go look for his mother and McGonagall. He knew from one of the nurses where the waiting room was and that there had been raised voices coming from that direction. He just hoped McGonagall would recognize his mother was distraught and refrained from jinxing her.

Picking up speed, he almost ran to the door of the waiting room. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed the door knot, turned it slight and walked right ahead until ...

He hit the door with full steam, nearly breaking his nose in the process. Cursing vehemently under his breath, he tried the door again and found it locked. He tried it with more force but still the door wouldn't budge. Getting nervous, he looked both sides before carefully he pulled out his wand and pointing it at the door.

"Alohomora," he whispered and the door sprang open immediately.

What he saw upon entering stopped his heart and churned his stomach. Minerva lay sprawled on the floor, pale as a sheet and not moving. Bill rushed to her side and knelt on the floor.

"Enervate!" he cried out and was relieved to see colour coming back into his teacher's face.

McGonagall took a huge gulp of air and focused her gaze on Bill. The young man was disconcerted to see that her gaze was still wavering and one of her hands came up to cover her face, moaning slightly.

"Professor, what happened to you?" he asked worriedly, but before she could get breath to answer he went on, "I thought we would be safe here for sure. No death-eater would think to look for us in a muggle hospital. I..."

"Bill", her weak voice stopped his ramblings, "it was Molly. She thinks I have an affair with your father because of the way he flirted with me."

Bill mouth stood wide open and he had no idea what to say. McGonagall smiled slightly up at him and cupped his chin with her hand, closing it gently for him. With a groan of pain and some effort, she lifted herself onto her elbows. Bill saw her obvious need for help and tentatively help her up in a sitting position.

"Thank you", said Minerva tersely, hating herself for her weakness and Bill for seeing her like this.

"Nothing to thank me for", replied Bill, still sitting beside his former teacher on the floor, "So you have no idea where my mother is?"

Minerva shook her head no. She tried to pick herself off the floor but was still too weak to make it very far. Bill stood up in one smooth movement and held his hand out to help her up. Smiling a little tensely, she took the proffered hand and let him pull her into a standing position.

"Did surgery already start?" asked Minerva quietly.

Bill nodded absent-mindedly. There was nothing he could do for his father right now except pray to God to keep him alive for his family. His priority now was his mother.

"I think I better look for her then. I don't want her to ..."

"... create havoc. I understand completely. Please don't get that the wrong way but I better not get anywhere near her."

Bill chuckled softly, stopping himself the minute he noticed the intense glare McGonagall shot at him.

"Stop chuckling, young man, and get moving", chided the professor.

----

Inside the operating room the anaesthetist put a needle into the cannula in Arthur's right hand and let the anaesthesia run through his veins.

"Mr. Weasley, can you count to ten for me?" asked the doctor encouragingly.

Arthur slowly counted to four. He came no further because sleep overcame him and he drifted off to unconsciousness. No Molly was there to hold his hand, no Molly to gently brush over his face, no Molly to tell him she would wait when he woke up. He felt miserable. He had thought he had made it clear to her that he was sorry for all this mess but she was not here with him now. What would he do if she never forgave him this time?

His sleep was fitful and the doctors were very worried for him. His heart beat at irregular intervals and his lung was threatening to collapse. The anaesthetist told the surgeon to hurry up or he could not guarantee the survival of the patient Again and again he had to pump Arthur with painkillers to stop him from fidgeting and waking.

The surgeon sewed the hole in the lung shut ad reset the rib, fastening it with screws. Sewing the wound, the surgeon suddenly became aware of a loud peeping came from the machines around him and the anaesthetist's insistence for everyone to stand back from the table. But before he could take further action the heart beat regulated itself and Arthur's vitals went up to perfect levels.

"That's peculiar", muttered the surgeon.

"Let's not try to analyse a wonder", replied the anaesthetist.

Neither men saw Molly standing near the window to the training room above the operating room. She had a clear view on her husband and the doctors and nurses surrounding him. When his vitals had began to fail, she had to act. And she acted quickly.

The day they were married both she and Arthur took a magical vow. Neither one could die as long as the other lived. It was like the umbilical cord that had connected her with her children. She had given him her strength through an ancient spell and hoped it was enough to see him through the rest of the surgery and recovery.


	8. Dreams and Memories 1

9

**Dreams and Memories**

Arthur was not doing well for the rest of the operation. He was still slightly restless and the painkillers weren't working properly on him. The surgeons tried to work as effectively and quickly as possible in order to not stress the patient more than necessary.

----

"_I hate you!" Molly yelled at the top of her lung through the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts._

_Every head turned in her direction and then swivelled to the dump idiot to have gotten in her way. Most boys were acutely aware of the easily flaring temper the young Prewett girl exhibited. They could only sympathize with her foe._

_Arthur stood at the door leading to the grounds outside and glared back at the young witch. He didn't know where this attitude of hers was coming from. And what he had done to provoke this outbreak._

"_What is with you, Molly?" he asked angrily._

"_You know damn well what's with me!" scream Molly back at him._

_She looked absolutely breathtaking when angered or annoyed. Her hair was standing on end and her eyes flashed angrily, sending intense sparks flying. Her soft, somewhat plump, body was drawn to full height and she placed her hands on her shapely hips. She looked amazingly beautiful and dangerous._

"_Molly, I swear I have no idea w..."_

"_Oh yes, you bastard!" she was nearly hissing and spitting by then._

"_Miss Prewett, watch your language! And why are you yelling for the whole castle to hear?"_

_McGonagall's voice rang through the Entrance Hall, sharp and dangerous. For a young teacher barely out of college, she commanded order, discipline and obedience almost naturally._

_Arthur turned to her immediately, an appeasing smile on his lips. His voice dropped a few octaves lower and took on a flirtacious tone._

"_Don't worry, Professor, won't happen again. We're sor..."_

"_No, I'm not!" hissed Molly._

_Her eyes were narrowed and she glared fiercely at the young transfiguration Professor. Molly's lips compressed and her hands clenched into tight fists, showing her anger._

_Minerva looked up to Molly Prewett, standing a few steps above her, unsure what she had done to be glared at. But she didn't care too much about the reason. No student had the right to lose respect for one of the teachers._

"_My office, both of you. Now!" ordered Minerva briskly._

_She watched Molly stomping off into the direction of her office, still clearly angry, while Arthur followed her with dragging steps and hunched shoulders. Minerva heaved a sigh of relief and decided to let both wait for her in her office for a bit, perhaps they would solve their problem on their own._

_She soon changed her mind._

"_Boy, have you ever seen Molly in such a fury?" asked one girl her friend, walking close past Minerva._

"_Nope, hope Arthur survives though. He looks ... yummy", answered her friend, smirking slightly and licking her chops accompanied by her friend's laughter._

_Minerva's eyes widened in horror and she almost raced to her office, hoping to prevent damage. She just rounded the corner to her office when she heard the screaming._

"_She's a teacher..."_

"_Damn right she is a teacher and you undress her with your eyes in class. Now is this a way to treat your teacher?"_

_Molly's furious scream cut off Arthur's heated argumentation._

"_Oh, come off it! As if she of all women would notice me. Ha! You can't deny a boy his fantasies ... and you're too frigid ..."_

"_You bastard!" yelled Molly, quickly crossing the line into a mindless, all-consuming rage. "I'm not! I just don't hop into bed with just any guy! I'm not a slut either!"_

"_Well, perhaps I would like my girl a little more perceptive. Ever thought of that? And I'm not 'just any guy'."_

_Arthur was being unfair and knew it but he wanted Molly to finally make a decision. Either she committed to him and their relationship or she had to let him go. And what was with her jealousy? Yes, he looked after his sexy young teacher. So did most of the boys. Yes, he imagined what she was wearing underneath. So did most of the boys. Did he think he had a chance in hell to win McGonagall over? No, that was laughable. Did he love Molly? Yes, and for longer than he knew McGonagall. But he would hardly be a guy if he didn't notice beautiful girls. Sighing deeply, he stepped close to Molly._

"_I'm sorry, Molly, sweets. I should have taken your feelings into consideration", he amended softly._

_Molly's eyes closed and she swallowed hard. Opening them again, her eyes shown with unshed tears._

"_Yes, you should have. I know she is more attractive than me and that I'm plump ..."_

"_I'll kill the guy who said that", growled Arthur._

_Stepping closer to Molly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her gently to his chest. Molly leaned against him heavily and smiled into the folds of his tie. Her arms went around his hips and hesitantly she began to rub herself shyly against him._

"_You don't have to, Molly. I spoke in ... I didn't mean anything by it", said Arthur softly, pushing Molly gently away from him. "I will wait until you are truly ready."_

Molly remembered their first fight vividly. She had been really angry at him and had almost messed everything up between them.

Arthur frowned in his drug-induced sleep and mumbled indistinguishable words under his breath. He saw Molly yelling at him again and now he saw how much he had really hurt his love with his obsession with Minerva.

But both remembered also the day they had made love for the first time.

_She stood at the window, looking out at the lights of the city as they danced across the lake, reflecting off the perfectly still water. Grasping the edge of t__he silk curtain in one hand, Molly looked down at the gold band on her left hand. Married. She was now a married woman. No longer a silly young girl, but a married woman. She had imagined that she would feel different. Yet she didn't. Not yet, at least._

_They had only left the reception a short while ago and had just arrived at their room for the night. Arthur had gone into the bathroom to change. Molly was still in her wedding gown. It was only now, at the end of the night, that she was beginning to notice the weight of the gown. Her shoulders had begun to sag and her body felt tired from carrying the extra weight for so many hours._

_As she brushed her hand over her stomach, she sucked in a wavering breath. She felt nervous yet calm, excited yet afraid. Her mind and body were full of contradictions. Her body was telling her how much she wanted this man and how she yearned to finally give herself to him. Yet her mind was not quite as at ease with the prospects of the impending wedding night. What if she wasn't enough for him? It wasn't uncommon in their world for the husband to have both a wife and a mistress. In fact, she was almost certain that her father had taken up with more than one woman besides her mother. What if she didn't satisfy Arthur? He was, after all, far more experienced than she._

_Mol__ly jumped as she felt her husband's hand on her hip and his body against hers, jolting her from her thoughts._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear, sliding his arms around her as he stood behind her._

_His voice quickly calmed her, the deep and refined tone that he spoke when they were alone. He kissed the top of her head, holding her to him. _

"_I thought you were going to change."_

_Mol__ly looked down. She was still wearing her wedding gown. Seeing Arthur's arms around her waist and his hands resting against her stomach, she suddenly felt transported back to reality. _

"_I couldn't get it off," she stated, turning her head to rest her cheek against his chest._

_Without the extra two or three inches of her shoes, her head fit perfect beneath his chin._

"_Why don't I help you?" Arthur__ suggested, removing his arms from her waist._

_Mol__ly bent her head forward as she felt Arthur's hands upon her upper back. She could feel his fingers grasping for the tiny zipper. He slid it down slowly, standing closely behind her. As the zipper slid down her spine to the small of her back, she felt Arthur's lips against her shoulder. Closing her eyes, the warmth of his breath seemed to heat her entire body. He slid the zipper over her behind and Molly caught the gown in her hands as it began to slide from her body. Arthur brushed his hands across her shoulders as he helped her to push the exquisite material from her arms. Molly turned to her side, reaching out her left hand to steady herself against her husband as she stepped out of the gown._

_She held the heavy dress in her hands, looking down at its intricate stitching. Her shoulder was directly in line with Arthur's chest and thus he could only see the side of her face. Yet the white silk of her slip shined in the light of the moon that poured in from the slightly-parted curtains. Her vibrant red hair almost seemed to be glowing in the moonlight. The slip had a tight-fitting bodice that pushed her breasts up elegantly yet revealed nothing. The skirt ran nearly the entire length of her legs, the sheer material giving her the appearance of a majestical being. She looked so beautiful and delicate, like a precious treasure that he had been entrusted with for safekeeping._

_Arthur__ took the gown from her hands, moving to lay it across the chair that was near the window. Turning around to find Molly still standing in the same place, he took a few steps back in her direction, stopping directly in front of her._

_Slowly, she lifted her head up to look at him. The way that he was gazing at her made her smile and she felt more at ease. Her heart pounded in her chest loudly enough that she could hear each beat reverberating in her ears. On the inside, she felt as if she were trembling. Yet her body was strong and resolute and she remained still as she stood before him. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that only grew stronger the longer they stared at each other. It wasn't anxiety or nervousness; it was desire. She let her gaze travel down Arthur's body. He had taken off his jacket and tie. His crisp white shirt was haphazardly pulled from his pants and looked rather wrinkled from the hours of wear it had seen tonight. He had also undone the first few buttons at the collar showing a bit of his neck and exposed chest._

_The feeling in her stomach only grew stronger the longer she looked at him. She wanted so badly to run her hands across his chest and to feel his bare, broad shoulders against her fingertips. Her hands ached with the thought of unbuttoning his shirt and exposing his toned body. She instinctively bit her lip as the idea of what it would feel like to press her nude body against his invaded her thoughts._

_Seeing the changing look in her eyes, Arthur stepped forward. Molly watched as his hand moved up to brush against her face. He ran his thumb across her cheek, her eyes closing. His touch was electric against her skin. She could feel her entire body coming alive as Arthur's hand slid to her neck and his thumb traced down her jaw line._

_Bending his head down to kiss her, he tentatively pressed his lips against hers. He was uncertain of how quickly and how far to push her. Yet Molly willingly accepted his kiss, opening her mouth as she searched out his tongue. Nearly losing herself in his kiss, she felt his hand slide over her shoulder and down her back. Suddenly, she was being lifted into his arms. Without even thinking, she encircled his neck with her arms as he carried her. Their lips never parted until he gently laid her on the bed._

_Mol__ly opened her eyes to find her husband lying on his side next to her. Her body ached to feel him against her. Arthur leaned forward, cupping her cheek as he kissed her gently. Instinctively, her hands moved to his shirt. She grasped the material as the kiss deepened, causing her to momentarily forget everything around her but the feel of his tongue playing against hers and his hand caressing her face. Her fingers began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Somehow her whole body seemed to react to him without requiring her to think._

_Finally reaching the last button, Molly slipped her hand inside the shirt. A moan escaped her lips as she felt his toned stomach against her hand before she slid it up to his muscular chest. His skin was so warm that her fingers tingled just from the feeling of his bare flesh against her hand._

_Arthur__ smiled at how comfortable and willing she seemed to be, her hand exploring his body. He draped his arm across her hip, his hand pressed against her back as he began to kiss her neck. Molly dipped her head back, giving him more access to run his tongue up to her ear. The trail that he blazed sent a shiver down her spine as he kissed a spot beneath her ear that caused the desire building in her body to nearly explode. She only came down from her high as he moved his lips back down her neck to her collarbone._

_Mol__ly rested her hand against his chest as she lost herself in the trail of his kisses. She moaned involuntarily as she felt Arthur's leg slip between hers and he drew her body closer. Molly sighed, taking in a deep breath as Arthur pushed himself away from her and sat up._

_Jerking the white shirt from his shoulders, Arthur crumpled it up and cast it aside. Molly watched as his hands moved to his pants, messing with the button at the top. She felt a warm sensation envelope her body and her breath seemed to escape her for a few moments as he removed his pants. They were moving slow and enjoying the feel of their first time together yet she knew that things would soon progress once they were both free of their clothing. And as she lay on her back, looking up at him, she felt a flicker of fear. Her body quickly banished the thought as Arthur stood to finally free his legs from the pants._

_Mol__ly sat up, moving to turn her back to him. It took her a moment to regain her ability to speak. Her body felt different than it ever had. She felt on fire and so very alive. Every inch of her being yearned for his touch. _

"_My mother spent fifteen minutes tying me into this," she explained, moving her hand back to inform him of where the knot to her bodice began._

_Arthur__ found the perfect bow that her mother had tied at the top of the bodice. Looking more closely at it, he discovered that it was laced up in a cross-cross pattern. Undoing the knot first, he began to pull the lacing from the loops. It took longer than he had expected but he finally reached the bottom and the garment fell limply against Molly, the sides of the back hanging open. He couldn't help the throbbing that he felt in his lower section as he looked at her bare back. She was perfect. The curve of her spine was immaculate and her shoulders looked somehow more intricately formed than when he'd first seen her wearing a strapless dress many months ago._

_Mol__ly remained still, holding the garment to her body. She felt her heart race as Arthur's hand ran over her shoulder and brushed down her arm. He bent his head over her shoulder to kiss her cheek. Finally, she moved to turn around and face him once again. Arthur placed his hand atop of hers as she held it against the front of her bodice. Arthur slowly lowered his lips down to kiss her. Molly opened her mouth, giving in to him as the kiss became more passionate. She moved her hand from the bodice as Arthur pushed her onto her back as she finally cast her garment aside. He gently lowered her down onto the bed again, finally able to revel in the sight of her body. She closed her eyes, unable to watch him as he looked down at her. No one had ever seen her nude before. Not even her mother. He was the first. The first to do many things._

_Arthur__ brushed his fingers up her stomach and she moaned. His touch against her bare skin was new and electrifying. Every fiber of her being tingled in the anticipation of where his hand would wander next. Yet she didn't have to wait very long as he made evident his intent to touch every inch of her body. Arthur looked up at Molly to see her eyes closed and her head pressed back against a pillow. Deciding that it wouldn't be too much, he bent his head down to kiss her stomach._

_It took Mol__ly a moment to realize that his lips were against her skin. She opened her eyes, looking down at him as he moved his head upward and finally kissed between her breasts. She sucked in a sharp breath as he moved his hand up to cup her breast before he placed his lips upon it. She felt her head digging back into the pillow as her gaze landed on the design of the ceiling. His thumb brushed over her nipple lightly and a small whimper escaped her slightly-parted lips before she felt his tongue flick across her breast. She squirmed, a throatier moan coming from her as Arthur continued to tease her with his mouth while he held her breast in his hand. It was the first time that anyone had ever touched her like this or that she even knew this type of pleasure could be caused. Never before had she imagined anything like this. His other hand slid up and down the side of her body, causing her to completely lose herself within him. Her breathing grew deeper and she heard herself moan louder as her husband lavished attention upon her body._

_Even after his tongue had flicked across her nipple one last time and he was no longer caressing her breast she could still feel the effects of his assault upon her senses. Her heart throbbed against her chest and her breathing had grown heavier. Arthur kissed her neck, pulling her onto her side as he lay next to her._

_His hand rested on her hip, playing with the silk of her slip as he looked lovingly at his wife. Arthur eventually slid his hand further down, over her thigh as his hand sought out her bare skin, her eyes closing instinctively. Finally, he found his way beneath the material, sliding it up slowly as his fingertips trailed across her thigh. Molly moaned as his hand roamed her lower body, getting ever so close until he grasped the back of her thigh. She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. Arthur's fingers moved slowly, trailing over her behind. His hand rested against her for a moment as he bent his head forward to kiss his wife, slipping his tongue into her mouth._

_Mol__ly ran her tongue alongside Arthur's as his hands tugged on her slip. He slid it over her hips and thighs and she had to force her legs to kick it down to her ankles before she was finally free of it._

_Arthur__ broke from their kiss to look down at her body. She was entirely nude, her body exposed before him. Molly felt the blood rush her to cheeks as he looked at her, silently. His hand trailed up her leg and over her hip, sliding behind her back. "You are gorgeous," he whispered, looking into her eyes._

_She closed her eyes, unable to keep his gaze. Being so exposed to another person felt awkward and unfamiliar. Even as comfortable as she felt with him, she still felt so vulnerable lying before him in her nude form. Yet she also felt free and liberated. He was the only person who would ever see her in this way and that somehow felt exciting and as if they shared a bond that no others could penetrate._

_His hand moved to the waist of his boxer shorts and he slid them down. Molly opened her eyes as she felt him moving beside her. She wanted to look down but she couldn't. The knot in her stomach had already formed and she was trying to remain calm even as her heart raced. The moment that she had waited for was fast approaching and she didn't know quite what was happening to her body. It almost felt beyond her control as she reacted to his touch and his caresses. Somehow her body knew what it was doing, even if her mind didn't._

"_Give me your hand," he instructed her, reaching out to take her hand in his. Molly looked at him, the confusion clearly written on her face. "I want you to touch me," he spoke softly._

"_I …" Molly stammered, feeling him move her hand down before she could protest. She felt him against the palm of her hand, uncertain of what to do next. He was hard and warm, not what she had been expecting. Arthur guided her hand, sensing that she was beginning to relax against him. He could feel the tension draining from her body. She looked into his eyes as he wrapped her hand around him, feeling the shape of his already-hard erection against her palm. It felt larger than she had imagined and the realization of his size sent a shiver through her body. It would surely hurt when he …_

"_I won't hurt you," he whispered, somehow reading her thoughts. _

_The feeling of her hand around h__im was too intoxicating. Arthur knew that if she continued to touch him, he'd be unable to control himself with her. Not wanting to push her too far, he let go of her hand._

_Mol__ly looked up at him, understanding the meaning of his expectant gaze. She nodded, allowing Arthur to roll her onto her back. In that instant, she gave herself over to him, ready to truly be man and wife. Arthur positioned his body atop of her, taking his erection in his hand. Molly laid her head back, watching Arthur's face as his body moved towards hers. She didn't feel nervous or anxious; all she felt was the deep intensity of her desire. She wanted to know what it felt like to have him inside of her. She wanted to know what it felt like to have him lying atop of her body, moving inside of her. This was the moment that she had fantasized about and she wanted to savor it. It would be a moment that she'd always remember and she wanted it to be everything that she had hoped for and more._

_Arthur__ slowly guided himself into her. He moved tentatively, not wanting to hurt her any more than necessary. He knew that the first few moments might be uncomfortable for her and that she'd never done this before and surely didn't know what to expect. He thus took his time as he pushed into her, allowing her body to accept him before he went any further. He heard her soft moan, his arousal level shooting up, yet he forced himself to remain in control and to think of his wife and her comfort._

_Her eyes slid closed the moment she felt his body pressing against hers. She took a deep breath as he entered her. He moved slowly and gently, yet her breath caught in her throat. Every nerve in her body was waiting to react. Her legs shifted and her back dug into the mattress as the unfamiliar sensation of him rubbing against her continued for what seemed like an eternity. It was slow but she could feel every inch of him, every vein rubbing against her sensitive skin. She felt a flicker of pain, biting her lip as she breathed more deeply. It was an oddly good kind of pain that quickly vanished. He slid completely into her, causing her to gasp. Her lungs immediately filled with air and a deep moan finally escaped her lips._

_Arthur__ slid his hands around her back as he pulled her body against his. He held his position for a moment, allowing her to fully feel him inside of her. Molly moaned again, the weight of his body pressing down upon her small frame. He wasn't as heavy as she'd thought. His chest pressed against hers and his weight somehow only heightened the irregular breathing pattern that she had begun as Arthur started to move against her. Even though she didn't know what she was doing, her body moved along with him, responding to his movements._

_He moved slowly and with gentle strokes as he slid in and out of her. His hands held her hips as he moved against her, his mouth covering hers in a hungry kiss. Molly willingly acceded to him and as their kiss grew more passionate, he began to thrust against her more intensely. Molly at first shifted her hips, uncomfortable with the quicker movements of him gliding in and out of her. Yet as she forced herself to relax and to enjoy the experience, she felt the waves of pleasure that wracked her body each time he thrust inside of her and then withdrew to once again push back into her. She reveled in the feeling of lying beneath him, his body moving atop of hers. His bare skin rubbed against her nude form and sent further ripples of pleasure coursing through her nerves._

_Mol__ly instinctively wrapped her leg around Arthur's, giving him better access to push into her and hold his position. His lips moved to her neck and she clung tightly to him. Rolling them onto their sides and finally moving onto his back, he held her against him. Molly's head fell forward and she finally opened her eyes, moving into a more comfortable position. She looked down at her husband as she perched atop of him. He slid his hand up her back and pushed the hair from her face. Tucking it behind her ear, he pulled her lips towards his._

_Arthur__ grasped her hips, moving her back and forth. Molly took a deep breath, resting her forehead against his. She could feel her thighs and legs throbbing as Arthur moved, unleashing a new feeling within her. It began in her stomach and somehow spread all across her body. It soared down to her legs and her middle seemed to actually pulsate as he moved inside of her. Every movement that he made, her body responded to involuntarily. If he pushed her back, she felt a sensation shoot up her spine. If he pulled her forward, she felt it spread up to her ribcage._

_Her moans filled the room and Arthur shifted his hips to meet his wife's body as she moved atop of him. She was catching on and had begun to move her body on her own. His hands now only rested on her hips as she moved herself, her body seeking out its own pleasure. Arthur could feel his release nearing. He had tried to hold it off for as long as possible to draw out the experience for her. Yet the feel of being inside of her and her body pressed against his was just too much. He had waited so long to be with her like this and it was better than any dream he'd ever had about making love to her. It was hotter and more intense than he could have possibly imagined it to be their first time together._

_The thought of how long he had waited for her, how many times he had dreamt of what her body would look like and what it would feel like to make love to her were too much. Coupled with the actual experience of being with her, he was unable to keep himself from coming inside of her. He had no control over his ability to let go and he plunged straightforward into oblivion as his hands grasped her waist tightly, his entire body giving into what it was experience._

_Mol__ly squirmed as she felt her husband holding onto her so tightly, yet her head fell forward and she buried it against his shoulder. He quickly and forcefully thrust into her a few more times and then she felt an entirely new and unfamiliar burst. It shook her body and she closed her eyes tightly, seeing different shards of color against the back of her eyelids. Another sensation shot through her body and her legs shook as her body experienced its release. __She cried out, unable to hold back any longer._

_Collapsing atop of him, she felt entirely unable to move. It was also rather difficult to breathe. Her head was still buried against her husband's shoulder, her __hair tickling his cheek. Arthur held her in his arms, enjoying the feeling of her body lying atop of his own. He felt her draw in a deep breath and she finally turned her head to the side, her cheek pressing against his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back. The sensation felt soothing and invigorating to the both of them._

_After a few minutes of silence and stillness, Arthur slowly rolled them over. He slid out of her as gently as he could, yet she still groaned as she felt him pulling away. He kissed her forehead and she moved to lie beside him. Wrapping his arms around her, her cheek felt warm against his bare chest. And his arms felt secure and tender cradling her body. Her legs still tingled and she shifted them slightly, unfamiliar with the strange reaction that she felt at her center._

"_Are you all right?" he finally asked, his voice soft._

"_Yes," Mol__ly whispered._

"_I didn't hurt you?"_

"_No," she replied, her head moving enough for her hair to tickle his chest. Her fingers played against his skin as she traced a pattern with her fingertips. "I feel wonderful."_

_Arthur__ sighed in relief, grateful that she seemed to have enjoyed her first time. He could tell from the reaction of her body that she had met with quite an orgasmic experience and secretly he felt just a bit proud for having caused it during her first time. _


	9. Dreams and Memories 2

3

**Dreams and Memories (2)**

Bill watched his mother's eyes fog over as her face took on a dreamy, far-away expression. Obviously she was remembering some very happy times with his father. Suddenly a faint blush crept up into her cheeks and Bill really didn't want to know what exactly she remembered. He decided to draw her attention on him.

"Mum? Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Molly started a little but caught herself quickly as she recognized her son. Smiling sadly up into his eyes, she raised her hand and stroked his cheek softly.

"I ... I'm fine. Just worried", replied Molly barely audibly.

Bill smiled at his mother and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Gently drawing her closer to his chest, he just held her in his arms until all the tension gradually dissipated. Molly's form slumped forward and her knees trembled, suddenly unable to hold up her weight for much longer. Bill felt the slackening in her and quickly picked her up. Carrying her over to a visitor's seat, he sat down with her on the seat beside him and still holding her in his arms.

"He'll be fine. You know that. And he will remember you and us. It's just ..."

"Please let us talk about something else", interrupted Molly softly.

"Mmmmm ... how did you and Dad get married? I mean how did he propose to you?"

Bill had always wanted to ask that question. For some reason he had felt ridiculously awkward and unprepared when he had proposed to Fleur. Somehow he hoped that his father made a similar fool of himself. But then again his mum deserved the best.

"It was very romantic", Molly started, smiling to herself with glistening eyes and a soft blush on her cheeks. "Arthur took me out to Spanish restaurant with a dance floor. All through the early evening we danced closely wrapped around each other ... I'm sorry, you probably don't want hear the detail ..."

"I'm fine, Mum", laughed Bill, happy that the distraction worked. "Just tell me everything. With me and six other kids you had to be in love and expressing this love to each other. I'm not Ron, Mummy."

Molly playfully slapped Bill's arm for his remark about his little brother. She was laughing by now and Bill's heart lifted considerably.

"So?"

"Your father is a wonderful dancer. Hahaha, once I told my friend about it and she looked at me for a moment before saying 'Well, that's fine but what does it prove. All it shows is that he has rhythm ... oh, I see what you mean'. He always holds me in his arms with the utmost care and gentleness. And he dips me."

Molly blushed furiously at that and Bill laughed out loud. He knew that his father loved to make his wife blush. She was behaving like a young schoolgirl despite being married for over 25 years and having seven children.

"I see. He proposed to you on the dance floor?"

"No. I went to the ladies' room before our food was served and when I came back, he was all gentleman-like. Pulling out my chair for me and pouring champagne for me. He had ordered the most expensive one the restaurant had. Then he sat down opposite me and toasted me with his glass. I raised mine as well and we clanked the glasses together. He was smiling the whole time at me and observed me closely. I sip the champagne carefully ... I can't really hold my liquor, you know. I tipped the glass a little more. But suddenly I felt something hard bumping against my lips. I was surprised to say the least and held the glass up to my eyes, squinting at it. And there I saw it. Arthur had put the ring into the glass. It was a very romantic idea."

Bill was surprised. He had always believed that his parents were much more practical. But this story was ... so in character for both his parents. He smiled at Molly and noticed the faraway look in her eyes again. But this time it was tinged with happiness and love. He decided to let her stroll down memory lane.

Molly's mind took her back to another romantic and heartfelt moment of their marriage.

_Arthur stood in front of the window of their room in Grimmauld Place. They had made love and he was fully recovered, according to his healer. Molly watched him from her position on the bed and smiled to herself as she saw him stretch, stark naked and unaware that she was watching him. He hadn't been this carefree around her ever since the operation. It had been a week now since they had made love but Arthur had not made another move to be close to her. He had even gently and lovingly disentangled himself from her embrace when she had taken the initiative. It had made Molly feel guilty for pushing him and obviously she had become a nymphomaniac, causing her to disgust herself. _

_Now, while Arthur thought she was still asleep, he acted as he had before the operation. Stretching his arms high above his head, he cracked his spine, groaning in pleasure as his muscles and bones relaxed. His sparse hair was still wet and droplets ran down over the scar on his chest down across the plain of his stomach to the pubic hair at the apex of torso and thighs. Molly licked her lips and curled her hands into fists, clutching the sheets, as a rush of arousal washed through her body. _

_She must have moaned slightly because Arthur turned around to her. He looked straight into her eyes for a moment before becoming aware that he was in the nude and hastily covered himself._

"_I didn't know you were awake", he pressed out through clenched teeth._

_Molly smiled and let her gaze wander appreciatively over his body. A faint blush started to rise in her husband's body and he shovelled his feet embarrassed and still uncomfortable. She noticed and understood the pained look in his eyes. Slowly she sat up in bed, letting the blanket slid off her nightgown clad torso. Swinging her legs out of bed, she stood up and walked over to her husband. There in front of him she reached down for the hem of her nightgown and drew it over her head. Discarding it carelessly onto the floor, she bent over again and removed her panties also. In all her naked glory she stood before Arthur and looked up into his eyes. Her hands clasped his and she stepped closer to him._

"_Even if you think you're not whole, or your heart isn't, my heart is still yours and i'll love you know matter what..."_

_Arthur blinked back tears and starred down at his wife and was suddenly filled with the same strong, everlasting love as the day they married. He wrapped his arms around her waist. And Molly knew Arthur was going to kiss her. Thank God, he was going to kiss her at last!_

_Their lips met, tentatively at first, and her own arms tightened around his waist. His kiss was gentle and sweet as though he was savouring the experience ... as though she was not the only one to be intrigued with the other. She slowly began to relax, and her body softened against his. All at once a growl escaped his throat, shot straight to her core, and she shoved all the memories of the last weeks aside as he kissed her with such passion that he seemed ready to combust._

_Molly__ knew that feeling. It had been a long time for her, just as it had been for him. Their kiss deepened and lingered, and she felt warmth and texture and hot, hot need. Her body burned, and it certainly wasn't because of the newly lit fire in the fireplace! No, she was hot for Arthur, for his taste, for his touch. The breath hitched in her throat and her arms slid up to his shoulders. He pulled her closer and ground her lower body against his, nudging her in a simulation of what he most craved. Molly moaned, soft and needy, and she angled her head more to her liking. The one voracious kiss turned into two, three ... too many to count._


	10. Awakening

2

**Awakening**

Minerva came slowly around. For the last few hours she had slept peacefully in a bed after Bill had cast a few counter-spells and had left her in the care of a doctor. Now she awakened slowly, still feeling more than a bit drowsy. The vision was a bit blurry and Minerva realised that her glasses were missing. Wanting to get up, Minerva discovered that burning pain shot through her chest, in particular the scars where the four stunners had hit two years ago. She couldn't hold back a groan and fell back the few inches she had lifted herself up.

"Oh, you're awake ...", said a female voice on her right side.

With great difficulty the turned her head to find the source of the voice. A woman stood in front of the room's window, looking her over. By now it was evening and the sun was setting behind the woman, leaving the woman's face in shadow and blinding Minerva so that tears sprang to her eyes. Groaning again she turned her head away and blinked rapidly to clear her vision.

"I know. I'm the last person you want to see but I had to come here and tell you that I am very sorry for my outburst ... I don't know what came over me ..."

Not only was the voice familiar to Minerva but she suddenly knew who was in the room with her. Groaning for the third time in as many seconds it seemed to her, Minerva readied herself for another fight with the formidable Molly Weasley.

"Do you need anything?" asked Molly gently.

Simultaneously Minerva felt a strong arm slid behind her pillow and help her sit down. Molly's soft, ample bosom was in her line of vision and she had the sudden und absurd longing to cushion her head there and forget her worries. Somehow, even in the middle of a war, Molly exuberated love and support and ... home. With some effort she refocused her thoughts on the one-sided conversation and answered Molly.

I'm fine", she pressed out before licking her dry lips.

Molly immediately caught on and softly cushioned Minerva head against her shoulder while she fished for the glass of water on the bedside table with her other hand. Finally the rim of the glass bumped softly against her lower lip. Obediently Minerva opened her lips and drank slowly from the glass. Afterwards she fell back against Molly's shoulders, exhausted.

"Thank you", she whispered.

Molly nodded and smiled at her, still not entirely comfortable around her former teacher after what she had done. Slowly and gently she lowered Minerva back onto her pillows. Then she embarrassedly turned around, placing the glass back onto the bedside table, and looked out of the window again.

"I'm sorry for what I did", she said.

She felt it was easier to talk to the park outside than talking to Minerva. Molly heard a wry chuckle behind her and turned around to face her, surprise clearly visible on her face. What was her teacher finding that amusing?

"Molly, you were always fiery. I'll be fine in no time. How is Arthur?"

Minerva's voice was still a bit strained and hoarse but she managed to get the words out. Molly screwed up her face a little at her mention of Arthur but held her tongue. She really didn't want to pick another fight with Minerva. Her hand came up to the middle her face and she pinched the bridge of her nose, hard to banish the picture of Arthur and Minerva from her mind. No, she definitely didn't want to think of this!

"He is still asleep ... Doctor Mbeke will inform us the moment he wakes up. But we can't go in now, because of danger of infection ... That's what he says."

"Oh, I see. Did the operation go well?" asked Minerva, well aware that she was making Molly uncomfortable but not caring in her worries for Arthur.

"He had a few problems but I ... he will be fine", answered Molly evasively, turning back to the window.

Minerva understood only partly what Molly was talking about. Arthur's injuries must have been much more serious than originally thought. But what had Molly done? Was he fine now? What went wrong during the operation?

"Molly?" she asked tentatively, sitting up with a painful but stifled moan.

Molly instantly came to her side and helped her to sit up. She was still concerned and guilty for the pallor in her former teacher's face.

"You were never married as far as I ..."

"I was ... a long time ago ...", whispered Minerva almost inaudible, "... he was killed by Grindelwald's men ..."

Minerva fell silent and closed her eyes with a pained expression etched into every line of her face. Molly starred at her for a stunned moment. She had never imagined her professor had been married. Suddenly her heart went out to that extraordinary woman. She stroked softly over Minerva's cheek and smiled into her green eyes.

"Then you know that on the wedding day a couple is also bound to each other by magic. Arthur and I took the usual bonding ceremony further. There is this ancient ..."

"I know. It was the same spell Robert and I exchanged on our wedding day ... and what eventually killed him ...", again Minerva couldn't go on. She heaved a deep sigh and forced the next question out, "Did you safe him?"

"Yes, I did. I love him more than my own life", whispered Molly very quietly, not trusting her own voice to stay firm.

Both women looked at each other with new understanding. Tears were in both their eyes.

"I never had an affair with ..."

"I know. Had I been in a more rational ..."

"You were scarred. That has nothing to do with rational thought. No need to ..."

"I want to apologize, though. The Order knows about your scars and how sensitive you still are to stunners", said Molly, holding up her hand to stop their ramblings.

Again both women smiled and looked at each other with new understanding and a deep friendship starting. Before the moment could get more awkward, there was a knock on the door. A nurse stepped in.

"Mr. Weasley is starting to wake up. If you want to see him now ..."

"Of course I want!" exclaimed Molly joyous.


	11. Heartbreak

3

**Heartbreak**

Molly smiled across her whole face after the nurse had told her that Arthur was waking up. She beamed at Minerva with happiness shining in her eyes and a radiant smile still plastered on her face. Minerva smiled back and felt her own heart lift up.

"Shall I stay here or do you need someone for support?" she asked carefully, still acutely aware of the awkwardness that might arise.

Molly smile falter a bit but then came back full force. Minerva had promised her that there had been absolutely nothing between her and Arthur. Molly believed her but she wanted Arthur to herself when he woke up and not share him with a third person, not Minerva and not even her son.

Minerva saw the uncertainty in Molly's eyes and decided to fake exhaustion, not that she had to strain herself doing so. Both her eyes and her mind were tired. Pain shot through her body in intervals and her breath was laboured. She had asked only to be polite and not show weakness. Both her arms and legs felt too heavy to move.

"It's fine, Molly. I don't think I should be out of bed anyway", she replied, winking at Molly like a young schoolgirl.

Molly, though, knew better. She was after all the mother of seven children, including Fred and George. Year after year the twins had tried to get out of school or chores by faking illness (to no avail) and the rare times they had been ill they had tried to persuade their mother to let them out of bed and play. But Molly had seen right through them and now she saw right through her former professor. Minerva was most certainly ill and in no fit state to parade around in the hospital but if she set her mind to it that woman could do almost anything. She appreciated her thoughtfulness and smiled.

"Thank you", she whispered, bending over and pressing a soft kiss to Minerva's forehead.

Molly straightened Minerva's blanket and carefully adjusted the pillows. Then she smiled again at her professor and left the room. The nurse waited just outside the door for her.

"I bring you to your husband. He is still a little groggy from the operation. Problems with speech or memory could occur ..."

"I know. It was the same after his bypass surgery", muttered Molly, feeling now more apprehensive than excited.

They walked through a door it the intensive care sector. Molly's steps grew shorter and shorter. Would he remember that they were married? Would he ask her about the children? Would he laugh and joke or just lie in bed, pale and a shadow of his usual self? Would he be much improved by the operation? A million questions raced through Moll's mind and her heart beat faster thinking about the possible answers.

Finally they reached a door and the nurse opened it for Molly.

"There is a trolley with sterile coats and gloves and hats. I need you to put those on. And please try not to agitate the patient."

"Of course", Molly pressed out, angry that the girl thought she would agitate her sickly husband.

Swiftly Molly pulled the sterile plastic coat over her clothes and put on gloves and hat. She looked like Umbridge's true self, toad-like all in green. Molly chuckled softly at the comparison and felt her mood being lifted up.

Turning towards the bed with her husband in it, she gasped in shock. Arthur lay in bed, pale and still unconscious. A tube was stuck in his mouth and there were needles and tiny hoses coming out of his hand, the crook of his elbow and his nose. Electrodes were plastered to his chest in various places, monitoring his heart beat and other vital functions. Molly's own heart skipped a beat. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched her husband yet again on the brick of death.

"Oh, my love", whispered Molly softly.

She crossed the room quickly and sat down on the bed next to Arthur. Taking his hand into hers, she stroked his cheek softly with the other. Tears poured unhindered down her face. One tear fell onto their intertwined hands and Arthur's fingers twitched at the sensation. Molly tightened her grip on him, reassuring him of her presence.

"I'm here, sweetheart, I won't leave you ever", she muttered quietly for his ears only.

Slowly Arthur's eyes opened and he starred up at her. Confusion clouded his eyes and he tried to say something but was stopped by the tube in his throat. The nurse, still standing a discreet distance away from the couple, immediately left to get a doctor. Shortly after her disappearance she came back with Doctor Mbeke. The doctor carefully removed the tube from Arthur's throat and helped his patient to drink. Arthur was still under the influence of pain killers and didn't fill much pain.

"W-who ... you?" he asked, slurring the words as he pressed them out his still parched throat.

Molly stared at him with tears pouring over her face and her heart in her throat. She couldn't answer him. Her heart broke into tiny pieces, ripping her soul apart. The man she loved most didn't know her anymore.

"I'm Molly ... don't you know me?" she asked finally, hoping with all her heart that he did know who she was.

Arthur looked her over for long moments. Carefully moving his head from one side to the other, he took in every inch of her face. Finally he licked her lips.

"I know you. Molly? Why are you so old?" he asked after a while.

Molly just stared at him. Then she broke down. Literally. Her head fell forward into her hands and her shoulders heaved with the effort to hold back tears. He apparently had forgotten all the years of marriage, hardship, love, tears, fights, children, laughter, games and kisses, caresses.

"Bill is here too", she whispered, hoping the name of their first child would trigger his memory.

"And who is he?" asked Arthur, looking her over carefully. "Don't cry. I'm sure the spell will wear off. Who cursed you anyway?"

Molly sobbed harder, not caring that two muggles heard things they shouldn't know about. Only the one information registered in her mind. Her husband was back in Hogwarts during their schooldays.

"When you get back home, I will cook all your favourites. You know mashed potatoes with meatloaf and vegetables. I'll even make cookies with smarties in them. You like them", she coaxed him softly.

Hope was the last to die. But she was yet again disappointed.

"Home? You mean my parents' house?"

She couldn't take it any longer. She kissed his cheek softly, tears hitting his clammy skin as she did so, got up and walked slowly out of his room, dragging her feet like the old woman he had called her.


	12. Kiss and Tell

3

**Kiss and Tell**

She reached the corridor to Minerva's room when she bumped softly into Bill. Her boy was talking to Remus and Kingsley. She hadn't notice their arrival and was now astounded to see them standing in the middle of the hospital. Minerva sat in a wheelchair next to them and talked animatedly with Kingsley.

"Have we dead to enlist or captured members of the Order?" she asked bravely while the two younger men with her danced awkwardly around that question.

"No, only a few wounded. The worst is Arthur and he is taken care of here. How are you? I didn't know you were hit", answered Kingsley.

He eyed Minerva a bit worriedly but the formidable lady just shrugged her shoulders and answered nonchalantly.

"Yes, a stunner. Nothing to worry though. I will be fine in no time."

Molly heaved a sigh of relief that Minerva was lying so smoothly. Bill, though, shot his teacher a sharp glance but said nothing. Molly decided to stop further questioning by stepping out into the corridor and entering the conversation.

"Hello", she said, taking Kingsley hand in greeting and kissing Bill on the cheek. "Arthur woke up", she informed the others but didn't add any more information.

Bill's face had lit up and she didn't want to destroy his happiness by telling him that his father was still delusional. His killer smile had always had her tongue-tied, much like his father's. Minerva on the other hand had picked up on the slightly strained note in Molly's voice and looked at her curiously.

"Is he feeling better than before the operation?" she asked carefully, watching Molly closely to see if she caught on.

"A little ... not really ...", mumbled Molly, looking down onto her feet and a single tear coursed over her cheek.

Bill was quick to wrap his arms around his mother's shoulders and rock her gently back and forth. Minerva nodded once, tight-lipped and pale, but said nothing more while Remus and Kingsley looked from one person to the other in hopes of an explanation.

"He will be much better once they find a donate heart and transplant it", Bill tried to reassure Molly.

He had little success. Molly trembled a little in his arms and more tear slid down her cheeks. Minerva wheeled her chair closer to Molly and tucked at her skirt. Molly looked at her from the circle of her son's arms. She tried to smile and silently tell Minerva that her fresh tears had nothing to do with her and that she wasn't angry at her.

"What happened, Molly?" asked Minerva none the less.

She was really nervous. Never before had she seen Molly this scared and dissolved in tears. Two years ago when Arthur had been attacked by the snake Minerva had had to stay in Hogwarts and cover for the Weasley children and Harry and Hermione and had not witnessed Molly's breakdown then. Now she was more than worried for her young friend.

"He doesn't remember the last 26 years with me and the children. He still thinks he is in Hogwarts and lives with his parents", whimpered Molly. "And worst of all he called me an old woman", cried Molly. She dissolved into tears again and gently disentangled herself from Bill's embrace before kneeling in front of Minerva and burying her face into Minerva's lap. For a moment Minerva was completely thrown but then she stroked Molly's thick, luscious hair and murmured reassurances into her ear.

"He will get better soon, Molly, and his memory will return", she mumbled into Molly's ear, fighting down her own worries. "I will talk to Doctor Mbeke and ask him if there are any therapies which can help Arthur and if there is no muggle remedy we can still consult Poppy. Don't give up hope."

"I go out and send Poppy a patronus", said Remus, taking his leave from the touching scene in front of him.

Kingsley waved Bill to join him in the cafeteria for a cup of tea. That left Molly and Minerva alone. After a few more moment Molly had calmed down enough to get up and straighten her clothes.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked Minerva, indicating the wheelchair.

"I feel much better but it's hospital policy to wheel their patients around in case they have a relapse. It's tiring and frustrating", reassured Minerva, trying to lighten Molly up.

"Will you accompany to Arthur again ... I don't want to be alone ...", muttered Molly, terribly ashamed by her fear.

Minerva nodded and put her hands on the armrests of her wheelchair. With some effort she heaved herself out of it and stood up straight. She was rather out of breath and pale but she smiled at Molly.

"Might I ask for your assistance?" she asked softly, winking slightly at Molly. "I don't want any student, or former student, to see me in a wheelchair."

Molly smiled back, reassured and happy that Minerva was feeling better. She offered her teacher her arm and patted her hand as it came to rest on her forearm. Both women slowly walked towards Arthur's room, pausing every now and then for Minerva to catch her breath. Finally they reached the room and looked in while they put on the sterile clothes. Arthur was awake and propped up against his pillows. The doctor was in with him and monitored closely the laboured breathing of his patient. After some time he seemed to be satisfied and exited the room. Then he saw Molly and Minerva. He nodded to them and came over.

"He is much better. His lung will heal perfectly and there will only be a tiny scar left from the operation. Of course he might experience oxygen deficiency doing strenuous things like running a marathon or lifting heavy loads. That's because his left lung is scarred from the operation and won't stretch as far as the right one. He will be just fine after the heart transplant."

"What about his amnesia?" asked Minerva in her best classroom voice.

"It is probably due to the cut in oxygen supply to the brain during his cardiac arrest and the operation. I'm sure everything will go back to normal in a few days as he recovers gradually from the operation." Mbeke smiled broadly at both women and waved them into the room. "You can visit him now. But please don't agitate him."

Molly nodded, relief evident in her posture, and rushed past the doctor to her husband's sick bed. Minerva smiled at the young man and nodded as well before going in after Molly.

"How are you, darling?" asked Molly her husband as Minerva walked in.

Arthur still looked very ill from Minerva's point of view and also disoriented.

"Where is Miss Pomfrey?" asked Arthur.

"Honey, you are at a muggle hospital. They had to operate on you", explained Molly softly.

"Oh ... really? Cool", exclaimed Arthur, more delighted than worried.

Minerva stepped forward a little at that and drew his attention on herself. His eyes opened wide when he saw her and he smiled softly with a very weird expression on his face. It had been some time since last Minerva had seen this look on a boy's face. The lad really thought he was in love with her! She was amazed and taken aback.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley. How are you feeling?" she asked, trying to be polite and not overly friendly.

"Fine, now with you here", answered Arthur flirtatiously, winking at her and totally ignoring Molly. "Can I ask you something?" asked Arthur then, waving Minerva feebly closer to him.

Minerva looked at Molly and saw a little nod. Apparently Molly took Mbeke's advice not to agitate Arthur by heart. Minerva slowly walked closer to Arthur's side and sat down in a seat next to his head. She bent over a little and smiled encouragingly at her former student who thought he was still her student.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"I can't live any longer without you knowing", he whispered hoarsely and winked at her.

"Mmhmm", she made a nonchalant sound to indicate that she was listening and waited for Arthur to come out with whatever was bothering him.

Instead of a vocal answer Arthur lifted his hand and placed it softly on the back of her neck, drawing her face closer to his. It was only inches from his face when he opened his mouth a little and licked his dry lips. Then he drew her even closer and pressed his lips softly onto hers. Minerva was completely baffled and after a second of utter and complete surprise she tried to push away from Arthur. Arthur's other hand pressed in between her shoulder blades, drawing her ever closer and deepening the kiss. Minerva made strangling noises of protest and tried to pull away again. Arthur was surprisingly strong for a man who had just been operated on. His tongue flicked over her lower lip and demanded entrance into her mouth but that went way too far for Minerva. She pressed her hands against his shoulders and pushed hard. Finally she could pry herself loose of him and turned around to apologize to Molly.

As her eyes lit on Molly, she discovered her standing pressed against the wall with both her hands over her mouth, trying to hold back the scream which had formed in her throat. She was as white as the wall behind her and her eyes filled with fresh tears at an alarming speed.

"Molly ..."

"Don't!" screamed Molly, losing the battle against her temper.

One more heart-wrenchingly sad look at her husband and she was out of the room.


	13. Stuck in Limbo

3

**Stuck in limbo**

Minerva stared at the door and after Molly. Arthur still held her close and had still that decidedly flirtatious look in his eyes. Minerva snapped then and there. She rudely pushed Arthur from her not caring about his injuries and the fresh cut from his operation.

"Get your hands off me!!" she screeched ear-piercingly, shoving Arthur further into the pillows and holding him there.

"But, Prof ..." Arthur began feebly.

"Don't 'but, professor' me! You shut up and listen very closely", she hissed at him.

Arthur was impressed as always. He loved it when she was angry. Her eyes sparkled and held an inner fire that threatened to devour anyone stupid enough to cross her when in this particular mood. For a moment Arthur screwed up his face. Someone else had had that inner fire and spirit. But somehow he couldn't remember who exactly.

"I am most certainly NOT your sweetheart. You are not even my type. Stay away from me and don't break Molly's heart like that."

Minerva talked herself into a real rage and yelled all her frustration out. She had been rumoured about having affairs with student all the time and she was tired of defending herself.

"Pro ..."

"I'm not done yet! What kind of woman do you take me for? I could be your mother and I wa ... am your teacher!"

"It doesn't matter to me", interrupted Arthur.

Minerva glared at him fiercely and kept going in her rant.

"You can't go around kissing people! Especially not people who don't return your feelings!"

Arthur sat there staring at her. How could she not return his feelings? Or pretend that she didn't feel them.

"Professor, you can't be serious!? I know you feel the same!! I do!!!"

"NO, I DON'T!! YOU LOVE MOLLY, ARTHUR! MOLLY!!! MOLLY PREWETT!!! MOLLY WEASLEY!!!! MOLLY THAT USED TO BE IN YOUR TRANSFIGURATION CLASS AND MOLLY WHO CARRIED, BIRTHED, RAISED AND LOVES YOUR KIDS AS SHE LOVES YOU!!"

Arthur stared at Minerva, his eyes glazed, but thoughtful. For a moment, Minerva was confident that soon he would remember Molly, but that was to no avail as he looked Minerva dead in the eyes and replied quietly:

"I want to remember who you keep talking about but I don't ... and I want to know how you can't have the same feelings for me that I've for you ... Age is but a number."

Minerva stared at him, hardly, angrily, and for a while, before her eyes fell back to normal and she stood straighter, fixing her robes....

"And you look absolutely gorgeous for a woman your age ... You have great boobs ..."

That was it! The last straw for Minerva! She hated to be reduced to some physical trait. Angrily she raised her hand, ready to slap Arthur hard across the face.

----

Bill walked in on Minerva and his father. He was scared by Professor McGonagall's outburst. When Minerva raised her hand to slap him, Bill gasped and rushed forward.

Minerva turned around with an intense death-glare and Bill flinched back a little. The moment Minerva realised who he was, she softened her gaze and dropped her hand. She was very embarrassed and fled the room as fast as she could.

Arthur looked up at the newcomer in relief.

"Thanks, buddy, you saved me! McG really has a temper."

Bill looked at his father sadly and could finally understand his mother. His father had no idea who he was.

"Hi, Dad. I know you probably can't remember me, but I just want to let you know that I'm here. And, you have to get better soon. Everyone needs you here. I miss you so much. Mum misses you tons too."

"Why did you call me 'Dad'?" asked Arthur. "And I don't know your Mum."

Bill nodded, trying to swallow his tears but only succeeded partly. A large tear was sliding down his marred cheek. Before he could answer his father, the door opened again, admitting Molly. She had cried for her eyes were still red and puffy.

"Bill, could you leave me and your father alone for a moment?" she asked softly, almost inaudibly.

Arthur had turned his head to and fro, following the conversation and obviously wondering what and who they were talking about. The new boy nodded his head and walked over to Molly and kissed her gently on the cheek. The strange woman smiled bravely at the boy and mouthed something to him. Then she moved to the window and looked out over the garden. The sun had nearly set and Arthur could count stars in the sky. He felt his eyes droop and fought to stay awake. After the attack and the surgery it was like fighting a losing battle. Before the stranger turned around he was fast asleep.

"Oh, my darling, what has that evil werewolf done to you?" asked Molly finally, gathering her last bits of bravery.

No answer came from the bed behind her and cautiously she turned around. Her eyes lit on the sleeping form of her husband and she smiled. With a gentle smile on her lips, she moved over to his bed and lay down next to him. She gently ran her fingers up and down his arm.

"Arthur, I love you more than life itself. You are my life. Please, I need you. Come back to us. My love, come back."

Molly rolled onto her side and kissed Arthur's lips. They were dry, but soft. She rolled back, taking his hand once more. She grew sleepy as well so she closed her eyes.

----

Arthur on the other hand was clearer in his sleep than in his waking state. Watching himself from above, he had sort of a dream. He was curled up in his bed, sleeping through his wife's love confession. He heard the words, _"Hi Dad. I know you probably can't remember me, but I just want to let you know that I'm here. And, you have to get better soon. Everyone needs you here. I miss you so much. Mum misses you tons too."_

He closed his book and looked around.

"I'm here, Bill. But I don't know why I can't tell you that."

Tears shone in his eyes, but none fell. Again words sound, _"Arthur, I love you more than life itself. You are my life. Please, I need you. Come back to us. My love, come back."_

He looked around, half expecting Molly to be standing there.

"Molly, love, I'm here. I want you. I'm trying to come back, Molly, I'm trying but it's so hard to remember."

Arthur looked around, for a door, a way out, anything. He found nothing. He gave a frustrated groan, collapsing to the floor. He closed his eyes and saw a bright green light. He heard himself calling Molly's name and then the impact of being hit. He opened his eyes again, with a scream.

"Oh God! Molly?"

Arthur looked around. There was no way, obviously. He walked back over to the bed, crawled under the covers and closed his eyes.

"I just want to go home."

Tears fell now, fast.


	14. Reassurances of love

2

**Reassur****ances of love**

Molly saw Arthur's tears falling onto the sheet. She leaned over him and kissed his tears lovingly away. She stroked his cheeks with a gentle finger and traced his lips before leaning in to kiss him softly.

Arthur watched this from afar and angrily he balled his hand into fists, punching his forehead out of frustration. Why couldn't he get himself to move!? Why couldn't he open his eyes!? Why couldn't he wake ... period? He wanted to badly to comfort Molly, instead if her comforting him. For Merlin's sake, he was asleep and she had to wipe his tears away!! That wasn't the husband he wanted to be ... But he couldn't do anything more at the moment, because no matter how hard he tried to move, or wake, or open his eyes, he couldn't. Either, it hurt, it burned, he heard a voice in his head throbbing against his brain telling him he'd never be able to come back, or he'd just become easily exhausted and not be able to break free of the thoughts that held him in his mind.

He felt so odd, as though he already knew he was hovering between life and death, and leaning more so toward death. He felt as though he was lightly, airy, but also that he could feel every emotion he always did ... and now they felt as though they were hitting him altogether, fighting to reign superior. Some moments he was depressed, some seconds he was angered, some minutes he was upset and crying ... others, he was doing his hardest to break out of his dream-like state. He was trying to no avail to glide back into his lifeless, though crying and broken body. He watched closer as his wife tended to him, and then he sighed, sitting on a white chair he didn't know was there. As he looked around more white surrounded him, and so the brightness didn't blind him, he looked away, holding his gaze with Molly, though she didn't know she was looking at him.

He wiped at his eyes but his hand went through his face and made his cheek tingle, so he just stared down at himself and his wife, letting his tears fall freely. Want he hadn't realized was as he had started crying, Molly had jumped, for it had started raining and his tear had hit her on the shoulder from where the ceiling was "leaking".

Molly wiped the palm of her hand over her own tears and sighed, coming to sit on the side of her husband's bed.

"Arthur, love, please come back to me? Please wake up, love?" she begged softly, grasping his hand in a gentle and loving hold.

Arthur looked at the scene with pure regret and love. He wanted so badly to come down to his wife, to fill his body again and be the husband he wanted to be, and the one she needed him to be ... but he couldn't!!!! It was so frustrating! He prayed he could come back but still the task was too difficult for him! He regretted and resented the fact he couldn't come back to his wife, so when she had asked him to, he merely whispered without her knowing:

"I-I'm trying."

His words hit her cheek like wind from the opened window. She moved to shut it, blocking out the wind, rain, lightening, and thunder and she sighed, joining Arthur again. She rubbed his hand lovingly and sighed, seeing as he hadn't woken. She moved to lay by his side and she took her hair down from her hair clip, letting it flow on Arthur's shoulder as she rested her head on his chest.

"It's okay you aren't waking yet, love. You need your rest and ... I won't leave your side."

----

Minerva paced the room while Arthur was asleep and Molly had gone out for a few moments to get some tea and snacks. After the kiss Arthur had bestowed on her she didn't feel comfortable in close proximity of Arthur. Molly had eyed her sleeping husband for a while and then shrugged her shoulders. He was asleep for now and she hoped by God he would wake up in full possession of his sanity. And she trusted Minerva McGonagall.

After Minerva's escape earlier, she had bumped into Molly, standing firmly in the middle of the corridor and talking to Doctor Mbeke.

"I assure you, Mrs. Weasley, that amnesia is common in people who had a heart attack. Nothing to worry about. I know it's hard to watch a loved one acting strangely ... I went through the same when my father had a heart attack. He recovered quickly in Rehab and I have no doubt that your husband will as well. He should be fine as soon as we have a transplant heart and he went through surgery. For now all you can do is be patient and not let him know how hurt you are. If you try to force him to remember, you will only confuse him more", he had explained kindly.

Molly had nodded with heavy heart and turned around, only to find herself face to face with Minerva.

The usually so stern professor had looked bashfully down at her shoes and hadn't dared to look at Molly. Softly clasping her hand around Minerva's chin, Molly had forced the older woman to look her in the eyes.

"I know you didn't encourage him, Minerva", she had breathed quietly. "I know it is embarrassing for you too. Let us both make the best of this retched situation because I need your strength and support to get me through this."

Minerva had then accepted, grateful that Molly understood her unwillingness to be anything other than an old woman in Arthur's eyes.

Now she was again in a position she didn't want to be in. She watched Arthur sleep and hoped to God he would wake up sane and whole again.


	15. Greeneyed Monster

Green-eyed Monster

Minerva had sat down in one of the chairs in the room and finally settled down to relax and catch up on some much needed sleep. For the first time she really felt her age. Groaning softly, she leaned back and stretched out her legs, wishing (not for the first time) that she had a more compact form and could curl up into the chair. She tried to find a more comfortable position but failed miserably. It seemed to her that she tossed and turned for hours. Finally she gave up and rose from the chair. Her muscles were stiff and her joints protested every movement. Minerva stretched luxuriously with her eyes closed and her arms high over her head, moaning softly as her bones cracked audibly.

Unaware to the dark-haired woman, Arthur had awakened and observed her closely. She was lovely. Long slender arms raised high over her head, thrusting out her bosom. Professor McGonagall leaned back into a hollow back, unknowingly showing off her taut stomach and her slender waist. Arthur let his eyes drop to the longest legs he had ever laid eyes on and felt a tightening in the groin. This woman could drive a boy crazy without even knowing that she did. Arthur longed to kiss those lips which had so often thinned to a disapproving line on his behalf. He wanted to slide his hands down those classic curves and sink them into her long black tresses. He wanted to trail kisses over the plain of her stomach and further south until he heard her ecstatic screams of fulfilment. He longed to caress those incredible legs and then spread them apart ... Arthur clutched the sheets convulsively and tried almost desperately to regain at least some semblance of control. He knew that he was lucky that Professor McGonagall hadn't noticed him watching and the very obvious tenting of the sheet.

Minerva stretched one last time before swiftly transforming into her Animagus form. She gave a damn about animals not being allowed in a muggle hospital or a muggle seeing her. She needed sleep and if that meant changing into a cat to be comfortable and get some so be it. In her cat form she stretched once more all four legs and yawned widely.

Arthur fought the sudden and inexplicable urge to pick the tabby up and cradle her against his chest. She was soooo cute!

Minerva jumped up into the chair and curled herself into a tight ball, finally falling into a deep and peaceful sleep. All her worries fell off her in waves and she relaxed into the padding of the seat. She yawned again and flexed her claws then she was completely still.

After a while Arthur couldn't resist the lightly snoring cat and slowly stood up. His chest was still sore from the operation but it was bearable and the need to feel the reassuring rise and fall of the tabby's chest was overwhelming. He slowly moved to the chair and picked the cat carefully up, cradling her in his arms like a baby. For a short moment he wondered when he had learned that. He had never been good with children before.

Dragging his feet, he slowly walked back to his bed and lay down with the tiny tabby on his stomach. She felt so warm and soft to the touch. Her fur was shiny and as soft as satin and silky. He stroked it over and over. With each stroke he wanted to feel it more and yet couldn't get enough of her softness.

Minerva had the distinct feeling of floating but was to relaxed and sleepy to wake up and see what accounted for that feeling. She felt warmer than she had in a long time and relished in this feeling. She dreamed of laying in the sun near the lake on the Hogwarts grounds and someone was stroking her head and back. It felt delicious. She smiled softly and stretched out under the touch, trying to keep the feeling of a gentle hand sliding over her skin for longer. Suddenly a dark cloud drifted over her and her dream changed.

She now saw a young Gryffindor girl and her boyfriend laughing and chasing each other. Both had red hair. The boy was lanky and still a little awkward while the girl was plump and seemed completely at ease in her body. Neither one noticed her sitting at the other shore of the lake, observing them. She was filled with anger at the sight of the two young lovers. Why had those ... children what she had never had? What had Molly that she had not? Why was she more deserving of happiness, a loving husband and a brood full of children? Jealousy slowly rose in her and she clutched her hands into the grass surrounding her.

Arthur hissed in pain as the sharp claws of the cat suddenly dug into his skin but he didn't fling her off. It had something endearing to see the usually so collected transfiguration teacher being reduced to a scairdy cat with nightmares. Softly he bent forward and placed a gentle kiss to the cat's nose, causing the cat to sneeze but release her claws.


	16. Best Medicine In the World

**Best Medicine In the World**

When Molly entered her husband's room, she was amazed to see him wide awake and sitting upright in bed. Minerva, though, was nowhere in sight. Carefully Molly approached the bed and sat down on the edge, smiling shyly at her husband. It was so weird to watch your step and every word with someone who had at one point know all your secrets even the deepest and darkest. Tentatively, ready to withdraw her hand at any moment, she reached across to him and cupped his cheek softly.

Arthur watched the strange and yet familiar woman seating herself at the edge of the bed and let her cup her face. Perhaps she was his mother ... no, she didn't look anything like her ... then who was she? She must be his mother, only older. Perhaps he had been out cold longer then he thought. Before He could ask the lady who exactly she was there was a soft meowing noise coming from the foot of the bed.

Molly's eyes widened at the sound of a cat and she slowly turned around There on the foot of Arthur's bed lay a tabby with square markings around her eyes. The cat was clearly fast asleep and dreaming.

"I couldn't just leave her on the chair ... I mean she would have been totally stiff and uncomfortable. Mum, you're not mean, are you?" asked Arthur bashfully, looking terribly deflated.

Molly's mouth fell open and her eyes widened. He thought she was his MOTHER!

"Arthur, I ..."

"It's really Professor McGonagall, Mum. You know her. You met her at parents' day ... she's my favourite teacher", Arthur was almost wailing.

Molly's eyes started to tear up and she had to swallow hard to keep from yelling and hitting something. She was sure that Arthur would be in much better shape had he been committed to a wizard hospital. She was crying softly now unable to contain her tears any longer. Her head fell forward into her hands and her shoulders trembled. Suddenly she felt the soft, awkward patting of a large hand on her shoulder. Arthur was obviously trying to comfort her. It was the first real, deliberate touch since the attack and she leaned into it, sponging it up.

"Mum?" he asked nervously, getting more and more worried for her. "Can I get you something?"

"No, Arthur, I'll be fine", Molly wailed out, "just give me a minute."

She hiccupped now and slowly the tears receded but she kept her head down in her hands. How could she possibly look him in the eyes when she wanted to kiss him until he remembered exactly who she was but he only saw her as his mother?

"Don't you remember anything?" she whispered heart-broken, peeking at Arthur through her fingers.

She hadn't meant to speak aloud or for Arthur to hear her but as she observed him she saw a tiny trace of recognition cross his features. For a few seconds he sat there and blinked dazedly at her.

"Molly? Where am I and what am I doing here?" he asked tentatively.

Molly squealed. She couldn't help herself and flung herself at Arthur with all her strength, knocking the wind from his lungs. Arthur caught her, still stunned speechless by his surroundings.

"Arthur! Oh, Arthur, I love you!" Molly exclaimed loudly and enthusiastically.

She kissed his cheek, his nose, his cheekbones and finally his lips. Her lips were the softest and plumpest he had ever tasted and he could drown in the feeling they created on his. He responded eagerly to her kiss and drew her still closer to his still slightly sore chest.

"Not that I don't appreciate the attention, Molly, but could you please tell me what happened. I remember the curse Greyback send and me throwing Ginny to the ground but that's about all. Everything goes black then."

Arthur was still holding her tightly to him but his eyes were searching hers for answers. Softly he stroked her face, seeing the stains her earlier tears had left on her cheeks.

Molly launched herself into an exact account of the events following his heroic rescue of Ginny. But suddenly she stopped dead midsentence and stared into Arthur's blue eyes with her brown ones.

"You were ... bad after the operation", she finally whispered. "You ... you ... you didn't ... recognize me. You ... you thought you were still at school ... and ... and ... in love with ... with Minerva", concluded Molly after much stammering and heaved intakes of breath.

Arthur stared at her disbelievingly.

"I did WHAT?" he asked, scandalized by his own actions.

Before Molly or Arthur could say more the cat at the foot of Arthur's bed meowed softly in her sleep and stretched her paws, flexing two sets of claws. And then the doors burst open.

"DAD!?! How dare you scare us to death?!?"

The twins waltzed into the room, followed by Charlie and Ginny. Immediately Molly got off the bed and walked to her daughter. Ginny was not her cheerful usual self. Her guilty conscious was driving her insane and she couldn't possibly think how her father would ever be able to forgive her for being stupid and storming into battle without thinking about the consequences.

"Ginny, are you alright?" asked Arthur from the bed and held out his arm to his daughter.

Ginny ran forward and scrambled onto the bed and into her father's arms. There she felt safe and loved.

Arthur smiled down on her she, her brothers and, of course, Molly were the reasons he clung to life. They were the best medicine for him.


	17. Secrets Will Haunt Us Forever

A./N.: Hi guys!! This is another trial run! So what do you think? If you don't like the idea just tell me and I'll erase this chapter from AND my memory. Honestly, I was slightly drunk when I wrote this.

Cursive is memory tat really did take place.

**Secrets will haunt us forever**

Minerva in the meantime was picked up by Charlie and carefully cradled in his arms. She was still peacefully asleep despite the racket going on around her.

In her dreams she was still at the lake in Hogwarts, basking in the warm sun. Around her the noises of happy students who celebrated the end of their exams met her. How often had she sat in this exact position and observed her charges. She loved each and every one of them. But one of them she loved in particular.

Arthur Weasley was a lanky, scrawny teen-aged boy like everybody else. But Minerva had the feeling as if, behind the outside facade, he had great potential and the promise of a glorious future hiding inside him. His red hair reminded her of the men in her hometown to the north, way up in the Highlands. He would fit right in with the strong, tall Vikings with their red hair and their muscles rippling underneath their clothes.

Minerva watched him from across the lake and wondered, not for the first time, why he was so fascinated with Molly Prewett when he could have any girl.

Many teachers had expressed their concern when Arthur had grown into a handsome tall teenager with as much sex-appeal as a Roman God. Many of them had expected him to become selfish and conceited but Arthur had surprised them all by turning into an Adonis with glasses and a soul as gentle as could be.

Minerva had fallen for the handsome boy subconsciously and still tried to rationalize her feelings away. He had come back to Hogwarts more beautiful on the inside than he had ever been on the outside.

_Arthur Weasley had detention with Minerva McGonagall for tonight. She was his favourite teacher and he had an unrequited crush on her. He had no idea though that his detention would go differently than expected. _

_Minerva was in a really bad mood. Some of her younger students had transfigured nearly every item in her classroom and Arthur's chore was too clean the room up again. After a while he was cleaning her desk at which she was still sitting at and grading essays. Arthur suddenly found himself face to face with her. And then he was kissing her. Soon the kiss deepened and Arthur leaned into it, surprised that Professor McGonagall wasn't shoving him away. She was enthusiastically kissing him back. Soon the kiss led to more. _

_Then Arthur's hands were sliding around her waist and he was drawing her close as he bent and nuzzled her neck again. Minerva's heartbeat sped up once more as she felt the touch of his tongue on the sensitive skin behind her ear. _

"_A-Arthur ... we ... we shouldn't ..." she stammered, but she leaned back against him nonetheless._

_His hands slipped under her turtleneck and spread over her midriff, hot and slightly rough on her bare skin. _

"_Why not?" he asked huskily, nibbling kisses along her jawline which she obligingly turned up for him. "You're a woman and I'm a man. Both of us are f__ree, willing and over seventeen ..."_

_A whisper of a chuckle escaped her as his fingers lightly caressed her skin in circles, approaching then retreating from the breasts aching for his touch. _

"_We are indeed over seventeen ... well, I am."_

"_Whether or not you want to admit it, you want me as badly as I want you, Pro ... Minerva." _

_His fingers grazed the curve of her breasts which suddenly felt fuller and heavier than before.__ Minerva's breath left her in a whoosh as her knees threatened to buckle beneath her. She moaned faintly and he murmured, "Is that a protest? Do you want me to stop?"_

_Without hesitation, Minerva__'s hands closed over his and held them fast to her. She twisted her head to look at him. _

"_Don't you dare!" _

_He could see the hunger in her eyes, the longing for him as much as he wa__s experiencing a longing for her. For a moment he thought he saw tears in her eyes, but then she gave him a hesitant smile. _

"_I need this," she whispered. "We BOTH need this. But ... I'm scared ..."_

"_Hell, do you think I'm NOT?" he asked, his mouth pressing kisses to her cheek, back to her ear, then along her jawline to her chin. "You're right, we both need this. Damn it to hell that I'm your student!" _

_His hands swept over her body purposefully.__ Minerva's desire grew and another moan escaped her throat. Instantly he spun her in his arms and began kissing her deeply again, his hands molding her body to his. In between kisses, he murmured over and over, "Minerva, my tabby ... I've dreamt of holding you like this ... I've dreamt of your kisses ... Minerva, I love you so much!"_

"_Arthur__! Oh, God, Arthur, I love you, too!" Minerva gasped against his lips. She twisted frantically in his hands, trying to ease the burning desire his touch brought to light in the body she had thought long past such ecstasy. "PLEASE, Arthur ...!" Her breath came in faint sobs as she thrilled to his touch._

"_Damn, you taste good!" His mouth on hers had been warm, suddenly it was hot, demanding._

"_Tell me this is real! Tell me I'm not dreaming!" Minerva gasped, liquid fire surging through her, winding into a centre where hunger leapt out again like sparks of the liquid blaze. Her hands had wormed their way beneath his shirt and spread over his back, her nails digging in as she arched closer still._

_Taking the time to savour the experience, Arthur didn't seem to be in any hurry to move on. He concentrated on kissing her, his mouth fusing on hers, probing, then lifting only long enough to allow him to explore a new angle. Minerva was rapidly losing patience. She was trembling from anticipation as well as nerves and she nestled more snugly against him, soaking up his delicious heat and letting it fuel her own. No thinking today, she reminded herself, no analyzing or second guessing. _

_But still, it s__houldn't BE happening! Minerva could no more turn off her thoughts than she could stop her response to Arthur. She wasn't a reckless teenager, governed by mindless impulse and raging hormones! As far as that went, she had never HAD raging hormones ... until she had met Arthur! She had never behaved this way as a teenager so why was she surrendering to these emotions now as a mature adult? She was a professor, a woman her colleagues claimed was wrapped in steely control and with an unblemished reputation. Where was that steely control now, when she really needed it? She tried to draw away, to apologize to Arthur. _

"_Arthur, I can't ..." Minerva whispered when he loosened his hold just a bit and stared at her._

"_Yes. Yes, dammit, you did mean it. And so did I!" Arthur's voice trailed away, and he looked as though he didn't plan to finish speaking his thoughts out loud._

"_Yes?" Minerva__ waited breathlessly._

"_Oh, the hell with it," he growled in his frustration and lowered his mouth to hers again._

_Even as she gave herself up to his passionate kiss, Minerva acknowledged that she shared his frustration. She wanted to make love with him, wanted to have him touch her and take her ... and she knew it was going to happen soon. There was a breathlessness to just being with the other like this. Anticipating more. And then everything was consumed in a surge of frantic, almost agonized need, a storm of sensation so powerful that Minerva let herself be carried off in the mindless clamour of her responses to Arthur's tormenting lovemaking, her heart pounding in her ears._

----

Arthur had snuck out of the professor's chambers in the morning with a huge love bite on his neck. Nine months later Mina had given birth to a beautiful little red headed girl who she named Sarah.


	18. Second Opinion

3

**Second opinion**

Arthur was dumb-struck by the revelations of his wife and children. He watched Molly closely. She seemed so pale and unhappy. Her eyes were still red from crying and seemed more distant than they ever had. In all those years he knew her now, Molly had always told him everything and anything open and honestly, never before had she kept a secret from him. Bill and Molly exchanged a few glances. Bill's were awkward and questioning but Molly's were reprimanding and silencing.

"You children go down to the cafeteria ..." Molly began but was quickly interrupted by the furious voices of Fred and George.

"The hell we will!" they yelled together, glaring at their mother with fierce determination.

Molly glared back just as fiercely and jerked her head towards the door. Fred just shook his head vigorously while George planted his feet firmly and stood his ground. Ginny didn't move from Arthur's side either ... if anything she snuggled closer and burrowed her head in his shoulder. Charlie looked up with calm eyes.

"Mum, don't start yelling ... you'll only wake up Professor McGonagall", he said quietly.

"I don't care", hissed Molly, still not entirely forgiving Minerva for seemingly seducing Arthur.

Charlie raised his eyebrow but Bill was quick to shake his head at his younger brother, silently advising him to shut up. The twins, Ginny and Arthur saw the movement and frowned slightly. Arthur was beginning to really wonder what had happened while he was out cold. Before he could order Molly to spill, Ginny's head was softly bumping against his shoulder. Apparently his sweet little girl had fallen asleep.

Suddenly a soft knock sounded from the door and Remus Lupin peeked into the room. He seemed paler than normal and very worried indeed.

"Arthur, how are you, old man?" he asked jovially and came over to Arthur. "Finally you are awake!"

Arthur grinned at him and nodded, careful not to disturb his sleeping daughter. His eyes observed closely how his friend behaved. Remus was acting normally and nothing indicated that he knew anything that had happened while Arthur was knocked out. So this secret was between Bill and Molly. Mmmmm ... Bill would be easier to crack.

"I'm feeling much better, Remus, thank you for caring. Only my heart beats irregularly and ... almost painfully. Nothing I can't handle, though."

With a grin he winked at Molly, reminding her of the words spoken two years earlier. He was rewarded with a most becoming blush in her cheeks and her eyes being cast downward. Arthur loved his wife from the bottom of his heart, especially when she looked so lovely.

"Listen closely, Arthur. The Order, we all talked about the current situation. Since Grimmauld Place is out of the picture we had to find another building for Headquarters ... I'm happy to say that we have. Poppy is waiting for you there. All we have to do now is convince these muggle doctors to release you ... Poppy will take care of you from now on", explained Remus matter-of-factly before dropping his voice to a barely audible whisper, "Magic can heal so much more."

Arthur nodded gravely and watched Molly's face for reactions. If anything it showed relief and love ... but it wasn't the same love as before, the all consuming and unquestioning love. There was something in the depths of her eyes that he couldn't decipher.

"I will talk to Dr. Mbeke and tell him we found another hospital ... mmmmm ... specialized on heart surgeries."

Molly got up gracefully from the bed and moved swiftly towards the door. Arthur rather got the feeling as if she was glad to have a reason to leave. She seemed more than happy to be able to excuse herself. He really wanted to know what had her panties in a knot.

Charlie still held his ex-professor in his arms. Stroking her soft fur over and over, he marvelled in the feel of it under his fingers and how different she acted now as to when he had seen her prowl around the school during night. Now she was behaving like a normal cat whereas she had kept a strong hold on her human identity when she had patrolled the castle. Her claws flexed from time to time as she dreamed and her tiny body vibrated with her subconscious purrs as a reaction to his strokes.

"She is so cute", he whispered to his brothers and looked up to see a huge grin on the twins faces and a deep frown on Bill's. Even his father looked thoughtful and quite a bit uncertain.

"I doubt Minerva would care for being called cute", joked Remus, "I remember her as my teacher and on more occasions she reminded me of a dangerous dragon, the kind you usually work with."

The twins laughed out loud and nodded vigorously. Then they launched a story of their own.

"Yeah, the punishments she has doled out over the years for tiny, innocent pranks were just unfair ... most of the time. But really she does look ... cute ... well, softer but perhaps that's just because she's a cat right now."

"Boys, please don't talk disrespectful of your teacher", admonished Arthur softly. "Anyway I think we should wake her up before some nurse sees her like that and throws the stray out."

"Ok, I volunteer", said Bill and softly took Minerva off Charlie's lap. Then he gently prodded her in the ribs and called her name. "Professor McGonagall! You have to wake up now! Professor? Professor! ... You-Know-Who is attacking!!!"

Suddenly the cat leapt from his arms, literally hissing and spitting, and upon hitting the floor on all four paws crouched on low in a fighting stance. Her eyes were wide open and she surveyed the room around her. Then, slowly at first, she realized that she was still in the hospital and that there was no sign of Voldemort or any death-eater. Swiftly she turned back into her human form and glared at the assembled redheads.

"Who thought it would be fun to scare me half to death?" she asked menacingly.

"Well, that would be me", answered Bill bravely, facing the teacher's death-glare, "We had to wake you up because we want to transfer Dad to the new Headquarter."

"Couldn't you have woken me in a more genteel way?" she asked, rubbing her knuckles over her eyes and trying to stifle a yawn.

----

Finally they had managed to move Arthur safely and with the least bit of aggravation to his heart. Now he collapsed gratefully into the bed, Remus had transfigured for him. He was pale and a sheen of perspiration shown on his forehead. He looked so frail that Molly immediately ran over to him and stroked his arm.

"You can rest now, sweetheart", she whispered but Arthur shook his head.

"No, Molly, I want to hear what Poppy has to say", he said and looked around his wife to the healer.

"Well, Arthur, I agree with my muggle colleague. You need a donor heart ... and you need it fast, from someone with your blood type and blood vessel size", she lectured but became very serious and looked to the floor. "I already checked your children's records. Molly is type B0 and you're type A0. All of your children have either blood type AB or B0. None of them are able to donate their hearts ...."

"I don't want my children to donate their hearts ... I mean don't they have to die to do that?"

"No, for Heaven's sake!" laughed Poppy. "We wizards have invented a spell to duplicate inner organs and then transplant them. It's a simple and not overly risky procedure."

"Oh", Arthur made faintly. "So ... I have to wait for a donor?"

"I'm afraid so. And no one can say how long that will take ..."

Minerva stepped forward slightly and squared her shoulders but still couldn't look Arthur or Molly in the eyes.

"Poppy, Arthur, I need to talk to you. There is a way for Arthur to get a donor heart and get it fast."


	19. Revelations of a Wicked Past

**Revelations of a Wicked Past**

"Poppy, Arthur, I need to talk to you. There is a way for Arthur to get a donor heart and get it fast."

Minerva's voice was very quiet and uncertain. It was such a stark contrast to her normal commanding voice that Poppy immediately focused on Minerva to see if she was injured or near fainting. After all Minerva had cast the Protego Charm on Arthur and no one could say what impacts the Avada Kedavra had on her through the connection of her own charm. Poppy hastened forward and guided her close friend to a chair against the opposite wall.

"For Goodness' sake, Minerva, what is wrong?" asked Poppy, alarmed beyond words by her friend's unusual behaviour. "Are you feeling pain or nauseous or ..."

"I'm fine, Poppy, dear", replied Minerva, gifting her with one of her rare smiles full of warmth. Still she was pale as a sheet and wouldn't meet Arthur's or Molly's gaze, both of them were observing her closely and with worried expressions. Gathering her strength and the courage she was famous for, Minerva squared her shoulders again and pushed on with her story, "I know someone who would be able to donor a heart for Arthur."

"I hate to interrupt you, Minerva, and destroy heroic mood but you are blood type 00", interrupted Poppy with a lecturing voice. "That blood type is very rare and ..."

"No, no, no, Poppy, I didn't mean me" Minerva was quick to straighten out that misunderstanding. She paled even more and stared out the window, still unable to look anyone in the eyes. "I ... I lied to you, Molly", she started weakly and awaited the other woman's wrath. She wouldn't fight back this time, she deserved whatever Mollyx would throw at her. "Be-Before Arthur and you became serious about each other ..."

"Are you telling me that you did indeed SLEEP WITH MY HUSBAND!!??!!" yelled Molly at the top of her lungs.

Arthur, sitting in such close proximity with his wife, drew back and covered his ear with a pained expression on his face. He, too, suddenly remembered the event Minerva was talking about. But why did she bring that up now? After all these years? Was that the reason for the frosty atmosphere between the two women?

Molly felt the floor being pulled from beneath her feet. Minerva and Arthur ... together ... as lovers ... A thousand images bubbled up in her, compliments from her all too vivid imagination, and polluted her rational mind. It had been before she and Arthur had been married, before it even became serious between them. But Molly was furious! Minerva had lied to her! Arthur had lied to her all those years! Who was the man she called husband! Furiously she swung at Arthur, who immediately shrank back.

"You ... you slept with HER?"

For a moment Minerva was enraged at the incredulity in Molly's voice. She was no ugly, old, wrinkled and undesirable hag! Her eyes flashed dangerously but Poppy placed a strong, restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Let her have her anger", she advised softly. "Give her a moment to digest the news, then you can appeal to her reason."

And that was why Minerva swallowed her pride and only clenched her hands into tight fists, digging her nails into her palm painfully. But her head snapped into attention when Arthur spoke.

"Molly, please, darling, calm down. Yes, I won't deny it. I have slept with Minerva. But only once and it was a spur of the moment thing which both of us seemed to regret and feel ashamed about. After our ... being carried away ... Minerva didn't speak privately to me anymore and I stayed far away from her as well. It was one mistake."

"Molly, please try to forgive us. I was a young teacher, alone in a new and terrifying situation, attracted to a student which I knew was wrong and could land me in jail. I never acted on my ... crush and never intended to. But then Arthur had detention with me and flirted shamelessly with me and I flirted back just as shamelessly and ... well, one thing led to another. I am truly sorry, Molly. Please believe me. But ..."

"BUT???" What is there that justifies a but? Spit it out, Minerva, or I'll hex you!" Molly was still enraged and seemed only too capable of carrying out her threat.

Minerva swallowed hard but bravely lifted her eyes to Molly's.

"But this fling could be the solution of our ... well, Arthur's predicament", she said slowly. Next to her she felt Poppy's hand gripping her shoulder painfully and she even saw Molly's eyes narrowing suspiciously. For her next revelation she focused her eyes on Arthur's and spoke almost inaudibly, "After you left school that year, Arthur, I ... I gave ... you ... a ..." Again she had to pause and swallow hard. "I gave birth to a little girl with dark red hair and green eyes. Her name is Sarah and she is ... she is your d-d-daughter."

With a high-pitched scream Minerva jumped off her chair and rushed forward with Poppy. Arthur had collapsed unconsciously against his pillows. Before Minerva reached his side, she felt the tip of a wand at her throat.

"Stay away from my husband, you cradle-snatching, lying bitch!" growled Molly in the back of her throat.

Instantly Minerva retreated to the back of the room and out the door before Molly could jinx her into the next millennia. And she had to do something important in any case. Quickly she descended the stairs into the spacious living room and snatched a piece of parchment, quill and ink from a nearby table before rushing upstairs again. She ran past the door to Arthur's room and onto the roof towards the miniscule owlery.

She scribbled out a note to her daughter, urging her to come as quickly as humanly possible to Gryffindor's hunting castle in the Forbidden Forest. Carefully she attached the letter to the leg of her own owl and watched it soar into the sky. Then she stood at the balustrade and looked out over the castle and its outbuildings.

The small castle in the middle of the Forbidden Forest had been Minerva's suggestion for Headquarters since only a handful of people knew of its existence. Godric Gryffindor had it build as his get-away when teaching youngsters became too strenuous for him. Later Nicolas Flamel had used it as his permanent residence and as a laboratory for his research of the Philosopher's Stone. Albus had often visited his old friend here and finally introduced it to Minerva. And now the Order of the Phoenix resided in it.

A soft cough behind her let her whirl around and come face to face with Molly. Instinctively she shrank back and grabbed for her wand.

"No need for that, Minerva. If I had wanted to hex you, I wouldn't have made myself known to you", sneered Molly.

For a moment both women stared defiantly at each other and tried to calculate the risks of the other's presence. Then Minerva relaxed her grip on her wand and turned back to the magnificent view of the forest surrounding them.

"I'm sorry you had to find out."

"You never told Arthur?" asked Molly and then after seeing Minerva's shake of her head asked further, "Why?"

"He was yours. Even a blind person could have seen that. I didn't want to come between you since a relationship between Arthur and me would have had no chances anyway", explained Minerva with a careless shrug of her shoulders and if this was the only and most natural answer to Molly's stupid question.

"I see", said Molly slowly. "Can I assume that ... Sarah has the same blood type as Arthur?"

"Yes, she has A0. Molly, I ..."

"No, Minerva. What happened, happened and if Arthur survives because of Sarah, I am more than glad that she happened. Let us go down to the others. I think I should warn my children that they have a half-sister."


	20. The Prodigal Daughter

2

**The Prodigal Daughter**

Minerva was in awe of Molly at that moment. She was one of the strongest, kindest women she had ever met. If Minerva was completely honest she wouldn't have taken kindly to finding out that her husband had fooled around with another woman even if it had been before her time. Molly and Arthur knew each other since Molly's first year in Hogwarts and had loved each other since her fourth year. Minerva had 'happened' (as Molly had so charmingly phrased it) while they had already been a couple.

A faint "pop" from the kitchen brought Minerva out of her dark thoughts. Her daughter had apparated into the building. Only the secret keepers of the building could do that. After Dumbledore's death those secret keepers were Sarah and Minerva herself.

Molly's ears had also picked up on the sound. The war had fine-tuned all her senses. She also saw the soft smile on Minerva's lips. Molly, being the mother of seven, recognized the look immediately. It was the soft, loving look of a mother who heard her child.

"Sarah", Minerva called out, forgetting Molly for the moment. "Sarah, I'm here!"

"Mummy?" The girl's voice was soft and calm, a lot like Arthur's. There was even the slightly humorous note in her voice that always lightened Arthur's voice. "What happened? You made it sound as if it was very urgent."

A young redhead hastened into the room. She had the lanky tall form of both Minerva and Arthur. Her legs were slim and went on forever, her waist was trim and slender and her eyes were the same intense green as her mother's. Molly's eyes bugged out and she stared at this vision.

"Oh my God" croaked Molly hoarsely.

Her knees became weak and she had to lean heavily against the wall. Her hand covered her heart and her breathing was laboured. Almost instantly she noticed all the similarities between Sarah and Arthur. They not only had dark red hair but also had his killer smile.

"Mum?" Sarah asked again then she became aware of Molly slumping against the wall. "Oh Lord, what happened to her? Was she attacked? Mum, talk to me!"

Sarah ran forward and supported Molly's weight on the shoulder she had wedged under Molly's arm. Minerva saw Molly's eyes turn upwards into her head and ran Over to support Molly's other side as her friend fell unconscious.

----

Arthur stared at the apparition in front of him and swallowed repeatedly. Minerva and her ... his ... their daughter had come in levitating Molly onto his bed. She had fainted and now Arthur could clearly see why. Oh Lord, she had so much from him. Her movements, her mannerisms, the way she talked.

"Hello Sarah", he said finally, softly and uncertain.

The young woman looked at him and cocked her head to the side, a gesture the twins were famous for. Her green eyes bored into his and she waited for more to come. That inquisitiveness of hers was from her mother.

"Yeeees? Do I have to know you, sir? I mean I don't want to seem rude but I never met you before", she hesitantly uttered.

"I don't know how to tell you that but ..." Arthur started but had to stop.

Minerva was closing her own eyes. Then she opened them again and walked over to her daughter. Tentatively she wrapped her arms around her and smiled into her eyes.

"Sarah, I have to tell you the truth ... I knew that I had to for a long time but I always chickened out. But now is the right time."

"Why is this the right time?"

"You see this is Arthur Weasley. He was a student of mine in my first two years as a teacher and I ... I ... we ... that is ..."

"MUM!!!! You are not saying what I think you're saying!" Sarah yelled, clearly horrified and backing away from her mother.

"Dear, it was my fault too ..."

"EEEEEWWWWW!!!!! You didn't!! This was a joke!! No ... I mean NO! MUM, how could you?"

"Sarah, please ..."

"No! Mother, how could you? He was your student!"

"It was me who seduced her, Sarah, and I knew what I was doing. Stop yelling at your mother!"

"Stop yelling?!? Who are you to order me around?" Sarah glared at him.

"Your father apparently!" Arthur glared back fiercely and even managed to push himself up a bit.

Sarah backed up from him and stared at the man she had never met before.

"No, you're not. I never met you. If you are my father, where were you all my life? Where were you when I learned how to walk? Where were you when I started talking? Where were you when I started school? When I graduated? When I had my first boyfriend? Where were you?"

"I didn't even know you existed!" Arthur yelled back at her.

"Sarah! Arthur! Both of you, this is enough!" Minerva stood between the two fiery redheads and glared at both of them. "Arthur, you know you're not supposed to get all excited. Sarah, sit down. I need to tell you more."

Arthur was glaring at his former teacher but slumped back against his pillows nonetheless. Sarah immediately obeyed her mother and sat down in a chair next to Arthur's bed.

"Darling, I actually had another reason for telling you about your father. He might be dying without your help. Greyback cursed him with the Avada Kedavra but the spell lost its deadly power on my Protego Charm. Arthur needs a donor heart, though, because his is failing..."  
"Wait a moment! Are you telling me that you ONLY told me about him because he is dying? Why should I care for someone I don't know? A someone who I never met before! I hate you and I hate him! I won't bloody donor anything to that jerk who claims to be my father!"

And Sarah was rushing out of the room in a blind panic.


	21. Similarities

**Similarities**

Sarah raced down towards the kitchen, half-blinded by tears. How could her mother expect her to just accept the news about her father? Why had she never before told her anything about him? Why now? Only because he was dying. This didn't make any sense.

In the kitchen Sarah leaned heavily over the sink. A sudden nausea had overcome her. All her life she had fantasised about her father. Now that she had finally found out who he was, she was bound to lose him again. Was this some sort of test?

In her distress Sarah hadn't been aware of the young man sitting at the table over a cup of hot steaming tea. He watched the strange woman bursting through the door and nearly collapsing over the sink. It was strangely familiar how her hair hid her face as it fell forward and how her fist hit the sink repeatedly. As sobs began to shake her body, Bill couldn't sit still anymore. This woman really needed a shoulder to lean on.

"What happened to you, Miss?"

The woman in front of him squeaked and whirled around with her wand at the ready and a fierce look in her eyes. When Bill saw her face his jaw hit the floor. Startling green eyes met his but the mouth underneath them was all Ginny's. Her nose wasn't quite the same though; it was more pronounced but still delicate.

"Who are you?" they both asked together in astonishment.

Sarah, too, had noticed the similarities between them, starting with their red manes. He had his eyebrow quirked in the same way she always did it ... now she could understand her mother's urge to wipe over her brow lovingly, smoothing it. He seemed approximately the same age as she but the scars across his face made him appear older than he was.

"Hell, this is freaky!" exclaimed Bill still shocked.

"Not as shocking as finding out who your father is ... after years of keeping me in the dark ... and finding out he was a student of hers", spat Sarah, but it was accompanied by another sob.

Bill stared at her for a moment longer before deciding to leave the explanations for later and instead calm her down. She certainly looked as if she was in need of a strong tea with a shot of firewhiskey in it.

"I'm Bill but I still don't know who you are", stated Bill gently, leaning over Sarah and pouring her a cup of tea.

"I'm Sarah. Pleased to meet you, Bill", she replied, leaning to the side so that it was easier for him to add the firewhiskey to her tea.

"So you found out who your father is today?" he asked softly, trying to get the conversation going.

Bill was after all the oldest of seven and knew how to make the others talk. Ginny was like a hurricane if angered but would calm down very soon and apologies for her behaviour. He still couldn't figure out why she reminded him so strongly of Ginny but he found himself applying the same method he would use on his little sister.

"Yes", muttered Sarah. "He needs a vital organ from me but ..."

"Why 'but'? Look, my father is in intensive care too and needs surgery soon or he'll die. Sadly I can't donor but if I could, I would do it in an eye blink. He is my father. He gave me life. He ..."

"He was always there for you, wasn't he? That is the difference", said Sarah sadly. "I don't know the man."

"And if you let him die, you will never get the chance to know him", answered Bill wisely.

"Oh", Sarah's mouth formed the sound but nothing emerged.

Suddenly she was on her feet again and rushing up the stairs. Bursting through the doors into Arthur's room, she saw a red-haired woman sitting next to him on the bed and holding his hand lovingly to her cheek. Minerva was not in the room.

"I will do it!" she all but shouted before she had time to chance or regret her decision.


	22. Too much excitement

**Too much excitement**

Molly jumped from the bed and ran to the young red-haired woman who stood there, clutching the door frame with both hands. Enthusiastically she hugged her husband's daughter to her heart and sobbed into her soft curls.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you", she whispered over and over again. "I don't know what to say. You just saved his life. Thank you."

Sarah looked down upon the older woman's head and felt heat come into her cheeks. She was embarrassed being thanked for something everybody else thought was natural. Bill was right, Arthur Weasley was her father and she had to do everything in her power to save his life.

Looking down on the strange woman again, Sarah suddenly became aware that she had seen her before. Right, she was the woman who had fainted downstairs. For her to thank her like that, it probably meant that Arthur meant a great deal to her ... she was his wife. Suddenly Sarah stiffened her spine and tried to push away but the woman only tightened her grip on her. Sarah resigned to the strange situation and used the moment to observe Arthur's wife.

Her red hair was lighter in some places and other strands had already paled to a grey and then other strands were still the fiery, vibrant red of her youth. Her figure had obviously seen better days, so Arthur and this woman had children. The skin on the woman's neck was smooth and pale, indicating long hours indoors and that she took care of her appearance for her husband's sake. So they were still happily married. A voluptuous bosom was pressed to Sarah's chest and she had to hide a smirk. She didn't have to guess what had drawn Arthur to this woman in the first place. The stranger was also quite a bit smaller than Sarah was. Her head was comfortably nestled beneath Sarah's chin and she guessed that Arthur was as tall as she was and could say the same. All in all this woman seemed to be the perfect fit for the man on the bed.

Softly Sarah pulled away and moved past the stranger to her father ... the word still felt strange to use. Hesitantly she sat down in a nearby chair and regarded the man.

Arthur's eyes shone with unshed tears as he, too, studied his daughter. He had always thought that his greatest successes were his children. She certainly fell in both categories. She WAS his daughter and she WAS not only beautiful but successful too, as far as he believed Minerva's words. And now she had even decided to forgive her parents for one crazy night of unbridled lust with unforeseen consequences to save a complete stranger who happened to be her father.

"I thank you too, Sarah", whispered Arthur, moved to tears. "Please don't feel obligated to do that for me just because we chare some chromosomes. You don't have to do that for me ..."

"Oh yes, I do", interrupted Sarah softly and slid off her chair, coming over to him and sitting on the edge of his bed. "I want to get to know you ... and I hoped that you would like to get to know your grandchildren and your son-in-law ..."

"I have grandchildren?" asked Arthur breathlessly, eyeing her to see if she spoke the truth.

"Yes, you have", assured Sarah with a sparkle of tears in her own eyes. "I'm sure they will be delighted to get to know you ... but you have to live for that", she added softly, leaning cautiously over and stroking his cheek.

A faint gasp from the door drew her attention back to Arthur's wife and she withdrew her hand immediately. Guilty she turned around and gasped herself since the nice man from the kitchen stood there with a red-haired teenager who quickly rearranged her facial expression and glared fiercely at her.

"Get away from my father, you bitch!"

"Ginevra Weasley!" roared Arthur, sitting up again but wincing in pain. "Apologize!"

The teenager glared now at him. The similarities Sarah had noticed between herself and Bill were more significant between her and that teen. It was now Sarah's turn to gasp. Suddenly she had realised that Bill was probably Arthur's son.

Hastily she tried to scramble away from the bed and out the door, giving the family time alone ... and she should really look for her own mother.

"You stay!" ordered Arthur, gesticulating at Sarah, then he turned to Ginny and Bill. "You two, get your brothers and come back upstairs."

As soon as Ginny and Bill had left, Arthur collapsed heavily back into his pillows, wheezing for air and clutching at his heart. Sarah's eyes grew wide as she stared helplessly at her father. Never had she been good with Healing Spells of the simplest kind. Her expertise lay in the field of Transfiguration like her mother's.

Arthur's wife pushed past her and leaned over her husband, wand in hand and a worried frown between her brows.

"Arthur, try to breathe easily and evenly. Please, darling, you mustn't hyperventilate", she said urgently and cast a quick diagnostical spell on him. Then she suddenly turned to Sarah with panic shining in the depths of her eyes. "Quick, get Madam Pomfrey. His heart his failing rapidly."

Sarah raced out of the room and nearly flew down the stairs, crashing Bill and two of his brothers into the banister. Her mother stood at the foot of the stairs and opened her mouth to speak but shut up immediately at the sight of her daughter's frightened gaze. Other people raced out of rooms at the commotion in the hallway. Among them was Madam Pomfrey. She saw the look on Sarah's face and instantly drew the right conclusion. Without waiting for an explanation she briskly ordered two witches to prepare the room upstairs for operation and towed Sarah back up the stairs herself.

"I think we have to move quicker than expected. Your blood type is concordant to Arthur's and since you're not pregnant or have any diseases at the moment nothing speaks against it. Let's get moving!"


	23. Long Hours of Waiting and Fearing

**Long Hours of Waiting and Fearing**

Molly had stabilized her husband's vitals while Sarah had run downstairs. His heart was still beating at an irregular rate and it was hard to perceive a pulse. With teary eyes she looked up when she heard Poppy's voice. She silently pleaded with the healer to save her husband.

Poppy immediately took control of the situation. She instantly cast diagnostic spells on Arthur and checked for his heartbeat, pulse and lung activity. His lungs worked both fine, those muggle doctors had obviously known their craft. But his heart failed every few beats and had trouble starting up again.

----

The two other healers of the Order had already set up the 'Operating Room', if you could call it that, and were now waiting for Poppy to start the surgery. They had been students in Hogwarts not so long ago and still remembered with joy the nights in the Hospital Wing and their long talks with Madam Pomfrey, which finally convinced them that they wanted to become healers themselves.

Sarah was sitting on one bed while Arthur was laid on the other. She was very nervous about the surgery and about maybe losing her father. At first she had been furious with her mother for not telling her and with her father for presumably never being interested in her mother again and never catching up with her after their encounter. Now all that counted was restoring his health and ensuring that he would live for a long time.

Poppy came over to her and smiled reassuringly at her patient. She had known Sarah for all her life and even was her godmother. Seeing her now in this frightened state, nearly broke her. It took all her will power to stay professional and talk Sarah through the procedure.

"Your part in this operation is fairly simple and risk-free. We will copy your heart by using our wands as ultrasound and analyse every millimetre from every ankle and then our magic will create an exact copy of it right here outside your body. We won't have to cut you open, no scars, no pain."

"What will happen to my father?" asked Sarah quietly. It still felt strange to refer to Mr. Weasley as her father but it also felt wonderful to finally be able to refer to anybody as her father. And Arthur Weasley was surely not the worst choice.

"Well, my assistances will stabilize Arthur while I'll copy your heart. Later we will stop his heart and magic will take over the failing heart's function. We will then implant the new heart into Arthur. Since your copied heart is still beating it should immediately take over its intended function and since you are the perfect donor for Arthur his body shouldn't reject it."

Almost instantly after the explanatory speech Poppy drew her wand and Sarah nearly flinched away from her. Poppy sent her a soft, understanding smile and waited for Sarah's nod that she was ready now. After a few calming breaths she nodded and raised her chin, sitting up straight and thrusting out her chest so that Poppy could work more easily.

The process was over more quickly than Sarah had expected. Before her eyes she saw her own heart grow out of thin air. It was strange to see her own organ outside her body. Arthur's eyes rested on her beating heart too, slightly glazed over but focussed on her.

After the heart was completed, Sarah was unsure if she had to leave or stay. Insecure she perched on the edge of her seat and raised her eyes to Poppy's.

"I'm sorry but you can't stay during the surgery on Arthur", said Poppy and gently pushed Sarah towards the door. Sarah was rather relieved to escape the operation room.

----

Even though she was anxious to find out what was going to happen, she was happy to have been kicked out and able to go sit in the waiting room, and wallow in her own thoughts about his surgery and the strange and new man, who she was just getting used to seeing as "her father."

As she walked the halls, all of the thoughts from her life came swirling back into her, yet they all had something in common even though they were all quite different: They were moments in her life in which she wanted her father, or longed to know him ... and she couldn't.

She fought back angry tears as she thought of what her mother and father had done. Even though she was happy she now knew him, she was quickly saddened because who was to say the last moments she'd just seen him, would or wouldn't be the last? Now, all of the thoughts running through her mind all of her life came back and whirled around in her mind, making her dizzy, and as her tears continued to flow she grabbed the stair railing in an attempt to keep herself stable and standing.

She began to sob, and wondered if she would ever get to know her father ... What was his favourite colour? What was his favourite number? Food? What was his personality like? Was he strict? Would he have murdered any boy who wanted to come within feet of her? Or was he a push-over? Was he quite aggressive? Had he ever hurt anyone? Someone in his own family? Ever killed?

Sarah couldn't even begin to guess the answers to those questions, but all she knew was that she was praying that she would get the chance to at least ask them.

----

Meanwhile in the operating room.

"I recommend the orthotopic procedure", said one young healer hesitantly, meeting Poppy's eyes and silently questioning her opinion on the matter.

Poppy nodded and immediately moved to Arthur's side to lead the operation, since Arthur was already under anaesthesia. She began by cutting open Arthur's chest along the scar tissue of his last operation. The sack around the heart was opened and the great vessels, which pumped blood through the heart, were dissected. It was harder to cut through the scar tissue from the bypass surgery and took longer than Poppy was really comfortable with.

That was the moment when the magic of Poppy and her assistances took over the pumping of blood and oxygen through Arthur's body. They cautiously removed Arthur's heart from his chest and inserted Sarah's.

This last part of the operation only involved the fusion of the nerve and vessel ends through Poppy's magic. These suture lines connected the large blood vessels entering and leaving the heart.

----

Arthur was taken back to his previous room with great care. Molly waited for him in the room, leaning heavily on Bill's supportive shoulder. Poppy had made it clear that only those two should be admitted to the room, at least until Arthur woke up and Poppy was sure that his new heart was beating steadily and wouldn't be rejected by his body.

Bill observed his father's pale face and saw some features that he had recognized in himself and his siblings. But now he had seen some of his father's trademarks on a complete stranger, making him wonder if that young woman was related to him and if so in what way. It was strange to contemplate his father's infidelity while he was just recovering from yet another heart operation.

Molly leaned over her husband carefully and stroked his cheek softly with one finger. Suddenly she knew that no matter what this man did or had ever done would change the way she felt about him. She loved him with all her heart and knew that he loved her as much as she loved him. And what did it really matter that he had another daughter? This young woman was the reason he lay here, breathing and alive.

Molly swore she would thank Sarah for her husband's life and get to know her.

----

Outside the great double doors Mundungus Fletcher sat on the stone stairs and smoked his foul-smelling pipe. Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter and Remus Lupin stood next to him, talking quietly to one another and trying to distract themselves from Arthur's operation.

Remus felt the trepidation in his former teacher but couldn't really understand why she would be so freaked out over a former student of hers. It wasn't as if McG and Arthur had been lovers ... Remus smirked at the very thought. Yeah, right! Strict, ol' McG having a quick roll in the hay with a student of hers. He was going mental!

A young, red-haired woman with green eyes walked down the stairs. She was beautiful, thought Harry before focussing on her green eyes. Suddenly his eyes bulged out and he gasped aloud. Professor McGonagall turned round with her wand in hands. Her hand relaxed when she saw her daughter but before she could speak, Harry spoke up.

"Mum?" he whispered.

His face was pale as a sheet and suddenly he slumped to the floor in a faint. It was the first time he had ever seen, or imagined that he saw, his mother.


	24. Mummy

**Mummy**

Slowly Harry came to after his faint. His eyes flattered open only to stare up into startling green eyes. He groaned slightly and closed his eyes again.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry knew that commanding voice very well. Over the years he had spend in Hogwarts he had learned to obey this voice no matter what it asked of him. Slowly he opened his eyes again and focussed on the face surrounding those emerald green eyes. It was indeed the face of his Transfiguration professor and shyly he smiled up into her face. So the red-haired stranger had been a ficlet of his imagination.

"I'm ok, Professor", he mumbled, smiling some more at his Head of House.

"Are you still feeling faint or can you sit up?" she asked, her voice concerned and sincere. "Madam Pomfrey is still with Arthur but I can heal slight concussions and such."

With an arm beneath his shoulders she carefully helped him to sit up. Remus was hovering above them with a worried expression and held already a piece of chocolate in his hand.

"Is there a dementor nearby, Harry?" he asked, scanning the sky with his eyes.

"No", whispered Harry with a faint blush in his cheeks and turning his eyes away from the adults.

He felt childish and foolish for imagining his mother being here with him. The soft, wavering, red hair and those surprisingly clear, green eyes had held him in their ban until another picture had inserted itself in his mind. A picture of his mother he had seen in the Mirror of Erised had come to mind and the overpowering urge to know her and overcome him yet again.

"Please look at me so that I can see if your eyes are unfocussed", instructed Minerva softly, placing a finger under his chin and forcing him to look at her.

Softly Minerva stroked over his forehead and he automatically closed his eyes and groaned slightly in pain as her hand encountered the bump on the back of his head.

"Oh, this will leave a painful bulge but I can fix that for you" she mumbled and placed her cool hand on the painful indention on his head. "I will try to abate the pain."

"Oh please try", Harry gritted out and opened his eyes again.

The first thing, yet again, that he saw were the green eyes of his teacher. He could drown in those eyes. Never before had he realised how much they reminded him of his mother's. Minerva waved her wand adeptly over Harry's head. Immediately Harry felt his headache recede and the faint dizziness vanished as well. Even his eyes focussed again and suddenly he could see clearly again.

"We should probably get you to a bed or at least a couch. No, you're not allowed to get up and walk around for at least half an hour. Hagrid will carry you", advised Minerva softly, stroking Harry's forehead again.

"I feel fine", protested Harry weakly but his professor was having none of that.

"Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let you get up either and she's the expert in the medical field. This spell does the craziest things to your cardiovascular circuit."

"Ok, ok, ok", agreed Harry hastily before laying down flat on his back.

A soft chuckle reached his ears and he turned his head slightly to look who was standing there behind him. His eyes lit on the red-haired and green-eyed woman he had seen earlier. She was smiling at him with a twinkling in her eyes. Suddenly Harry leapt to his feet and nearly fell flat on his face again. Remus lurched forward and caught harry around the shoulders. Then Hagrid was by his side and lifted him up carefully.

"Tis a'right, 'Arry", he said quietly.

"Who is this woman?" asked Harry almost frantically, afraid that the others would ask him what woman he was talking about.

"Oh, this is my daughter, Mr. Potter", explained Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Harry. My name is Sarah. I heard a lot about you", Sarah introduced herself.

----

"I didn't know you were adept to healing spells", said Sarah after they had laid Harry down in his new room and made sure he was safe and sound.

"Well, it's like a life-insurance since I'm in the Order and a teacher in a subject where accidents happen on a daily basis", laughed Minerva, observing her daughter cautiously. "Are you still mad at me?"

"For what, mother?" asked Sarah a little huffily.

"For keeping the truth from you all those years", said Minerva courageously, facing her daughter's wrath.

Sarah observed her mother for some time before she found the right words to answer her. Yes, she had been angry at her mother for not telling earlier who her father was but now she was happy to finally have met Arthur. She wasn't even angry anymore. All she wanted was a good relationship with her daddy and an honest discussion with her mother.

"Was it just a one-night stand or a real, lasting relationship?" she asked softly not looking at her mother.

"It was a quick fling that neither one of us really ... expected to happen. When I found out I was pregnant the school year was almost over and I thought I would never see Arthur again. I was his teacher, he was my student. Neither one of us wanted to be in a real relationship with each other, neither one of us could afford to risk our careers over a quick fling. I wanted you, sweetheart, and I loved you from the moment I felt you moving in me. But I couldn't tell Arthur. He married Molly, the woman you saw upstairs, right after she left school a year later and they have seven children together. I didn't want to barge in on their happiness and destroy it."

"Not even for me?" Sarah asked, not even trying to conceal how hurt she was.

"Were you really that unhappy?" asked Minerva in a broken voice. "Was I that bad a mother to you?"

"No, but have you ever considered that I might want a father in my life?"

"You make it sound as if I neglected you and if you had a father, your life would have been perfect", she finally burst out.

Turning away angrily, she started to walk off but her daughter wrapped her arms around her and held her back. Turning her around, perhaps more forcefully than needed, she yelled at her.

"Mum, listen to me! You were and are a good mother ... but I wanted a father in my life as well. Someone to make us both happy ..." she yelled but was interrupted by Minerva.

"Do I look unhappy to you?" asked Minerva just as loudly as her daughter. "I never wanted Arthur as my husband ... and he never wanted to marry me! I am happy!"

"Well, fine then!" screamed Sarah. "Apparently you only considered what was right for you ..."

"That is not true ..."

"Oh yes it is. Children need both parents!"

"So would you rather have lived in a family where the mother is far older than the father with people talking about us? Would you have been happy in a family where the parents didn't love each other and just stayed together because of their child? How long do you suppose it would have been until Arthur and I had been at each other's throats, or he had accused me of dragging him away from his true love and trapping him in a loveless marriage with a far older woman? I did what I thought was best for both of us."

Minerva finally tore away Sarah's hand from her arm and stormed into the house.

Sarah stormed after her and right up the stairs to Arthur's room. Surely her father would understand her! But Arthur was still asleep as she raced into the room. Only Molly sat next to him on a chair and held his hand while Bill was downstairs getting some tea for his mother.


	25. Lost Chances And Old Feelings

**Lost Chances And Old Feelings**

Sarah slowed her steps to a careful walk when Molly looked up reproachfully. Nobody should wake her husband and risk his health in any way. When she noticed Sarah, though, she rearranged her face into a polite half-smile and nodded for the younger woman to step closer. Sarah moved forward woodenly and sat down on the foot of Arthur's bed. She was now calmer than she had been when storming after her mother but her anger still bubbled just below the surface.

"What has you in such a huff?" asked Molly after a while quietly.

Sarah jerked her head around to face her, clearly surprised by Molly's words.

"How could you tell?" she asked back and waited for Molly to divert her attention from Arthur back to Sarah. It was a bit disturbing to have that stranger see right through her.

Molly chuckled softly and shot a strange look towards her husband's daughter before casting her eyes down. Her hands instantly fanned out to cover her stomach and a soft glow surrounded her face.

"I was pregnant seven times", she began quietly. "God was kind enough to grant my children health and me to see them grow to become adults. I probably know them better than anyone else ... except their father ... and when I had Ginny I realised I couldn't just see through my own children but also through other children. I'm not easily fooled by youngsters."

"Oh God, no one has called me a youngster in a long time", chuckled Sarah, finally forgetting her anger about her mother.

"Is that so?" asked Molly smiling. "Well, I expect it depends on your point of view. Compared to me, you are a youngster." She chuckled softly over the face Sarah pulled before continuing: "I know. I never liked being called a youngster either."

"It's not the younger part I have problems with", admitted Sarah softly, "but I hate to be treated like a dumb kid. My mother, for example, still thinks of me as a child."

"But you are", exclaimed Molly shocked. "Look, just because you finish school, get a job and move out, you are still her child. She carried you under her heart for nine months, gave birth under great pain, nursed you, worried for you and suffered with you. No matter how old you are and no matter how much you think you outgrew her responsibility, she will always see the child in you", Molly lectured, her voice becoming softer with each word. "My eldest son", she continued almost reverently, "is 26 years old, lived in Egypt for many years as a curse-breaker and married only a few days ago. I worried, and still do, every step of his way. Being a mother doesn't stop when the child decides it's old enough. My youngest son is now a wanted man because he is off with Harry Potter, fighting against You-Know-Who. You don't think I worry? I would rather have him home with me, protecting him if need be with my own life, than fearing every day I will hear of his death."

Tears streamed down Molly's cheeks but she swiped at them angrily as if scolding herself for that weakness. Sarah understood her. How could she not? After all she _was_ a mother herself and worried for her children. Then again she had never accused her mother for not caring.

"You have a reason to worry for them", she finally said. "My mother worried and cared for me alright but she was also the reason I was miserable ..."

"I can't believe that!" yelled Molly. Surprised at herself, she asked silently where this reaction was coming from. She had every right to be angry at Minerva but somehow she couldn't. Minerva had raised this girl all alone without a man by her side when she had had Arthur by her side to help her with their children.

"She kept the truth from me!" screamed Sarah, drowning out Molly's voice.

"Sarah! Apologize at ones!" roared a male voice from the bed. Arthur was sitting up in his bed and glaring at Sarah fiercely. "You shouldn't talk about your mother in that way. She gave you life and raised you. Be thankful. How many women in her situation would have aborted or put you up for adoption?"

Sarah swallowed hard. It was a terrifying sight Arthur presented. His sparse hair was standing on end, his forehead sweaty, his eyes flashing angrily and his lips in a thin line of anger. Molly instantly jumped up and put her hands on Arthur's shoulders, gently pushing him back into the softness of his pillows.

"Let go off me, Molly. Get out and tell Minerva I want to talk to her. NOW!" he roared when he saw the hurt in her eyes and Molly wasn't moving to obey his order.

Molly stared at her husband for a long time before rushing out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Arthur and Sarah could hear her crying and yelling and kicking the wall outside. Sarah visibly cringed away from the door. Arthur, though, closed his eyes for a moment and breathing deeply.

"I guess she won't be able to tell anyone anything. Go and get your mother for me", he said after a while.

"But ..." started Sarah but Arthur shook his hand and made a shooing motion with his hand.

"I said 'go get your mother', Sarah", he ordered firmly, completely ignoring her protests and fierce glare.

Stiffly Sarah got up and stalked to the door, slamming it shut behind her with as much force as Molly had.

----

"I will legally acclaim Sarah as my daughter and have her live with us near the Burrow", Arthur stated.

Minerva stopped dead mid-stride and stared at Arthur.

"She can't go. She is married and has children. Her husband is a muggle and there is a war. No one in the Ministry and only a few friends know I even have a daughter ..."

"I figured that out since you didn't even think it necessary to contact me about MY daughter", hissed Arthur. "But I will have her live with me and near her family. Without you. I have a right."

Minerva jerked away and couldn't find words to contradict him. She somehow felt quite astonishingly composed and calm though.

"Why do you want her living with you? And is this what Molly wants?"

The look of alarm that flashed into his eyes was so pronounced as to be comical. Minerva laughed, with a noticeable lack of humour.

"You actually thought she would just accept your decision? God, Arthur! You are the most ... moronic man!"

He sat up in bed, jaw tight.

"I thought why wish to get to know my daughter would suffice."

"You don't have to drag her to your house to do that", she said sardonically. "She has her own life and might not be willing to give that up without a fight."

His face seldom showed great emotions besides joy, but a whitening beside his mouth told her that he was very angry indeed.

"She wants ... always wanted ... a father in her life. You denied her that and here is her chance to have one", Arthur said. He had recovered his temper but the lines on his face were still tight. "My daughter ..."

"Your daughter?" Minerva felt momentarily incapable of speech. He had a family consisting of a loving wife (currently crying her eyes out because of his harshness towards her), seven adorable if somewhat unruly children (all worrying about their father's health). Why would he want to take away the only family she had? Well, she wouldn't give up without a fight. He had a wonderful life – but not with Sarah.

"MY daughter", he said calmly. "You can come to visit whenever you like, of course ..."

"You ... bloody ... bastard!" Minerva said.

"Do be reasonable, Minerva." He looked down his nose, giving her the same look she had used on him when he had been her student. "You're scarcely ever home, teaching in Hogwarts. Sarah would have a father near her. I could watch my grandchildren and give her time to work and enjoy life and be with her husband. I would be there for her."

"You talk as though she's eight, not 28! For heaven's sake, she is a grown woman who makes her own decisions and doesn't need a babysitter."

"All the more reason she needs care and supervision", he snapped. "I am a father of se- ... eight children. I have experience and can advise her ..."

"She doesn't need your advice", she said through her teeth. "She is a very good mother ..."

"That may be", he agreed, "but you are certainly not! Never at home, not married ..."

Minerva pulled out her wand, standing up tall and glaring down at him.

"You", she said, "have not got one bloody, filthy, stinking thing to say, about Sarah or anything else!" She was trembling with rage and had to press her fists, one still clutching her wand, into the sides of her legs to keep from hexing him. "You have the absolute, unmitigated gall to tell me that you are dragging my little girl off like she has no say in the matter, endangering your own marriage with Molly and then imply that it's all my fault for not telling you about my pregnancy and forcing you to marry me? That is what you mean, isn't it?"

He had the grace to lower his eyes slightly.

"Never the less, I'm taking my daughter ..."

"Not if she doesn't want to", Minerva interrupted with great finality.

No doubt feeling that his position put him at a disadvantage, Arthur climbed out of bed and stood up tall, facing Minerva and actually towering over her slightly.

"I don't need your permission to take my daughter home", he said. "And Sarah yearns for a father. She won't pass that chance."

"Your daughter?" she said again. She vaguely realised Arthur was _standing _mere inches away from her but she was too angry to really comprehend it. "Sarah's my daughter and you'll take her bloody nowhere!"

"You can't stop me", he pointed out, with aggravating calmness, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"The hell I can't", she said. "You were never in her life. She didn't know you were her father. And she doesn't need you now."

"Maybe not", he admitted, "but I want to make good some of the lost time. And it's your fault I wasn't in her life."

Minerva stared at him, completely taken aback.

"What should I have done?" she asked. "Made a scene in the middle of class, trapped you into marrying me, destroyed your relationship with Molly? Risked our careers?"

His lips pressed tight together for a moment, then relaxed.

"You might have given me the chance to make my own decision", he said quietly.

"I was afraid." Her voice sounded strangled.

He shook his head, still staring at her, his eyes dark in the lamplight. Then his body leaned forward on its own volition and his lips pressed against hers.


	26. Jitters of the Heart

A./N.: Kudos to Sarah's story 'A Way In Heaven'.

**Jitters of the Heart**

Suddenly Sarah felt her heart beat irregularly. She was having problems breathing and she felt faint. Her hands clutched at her chest where her heart beat frantically in an attempt to pump the necessary blood and oxygen through her body. The last thing she was aware of before falling into a faint was her husband's voice.

"Oh my God, Sarah, what's wrong with you, honey?"

----

Minerva had just leaned back and raised her hand to slap Arthur hard across the face when she felt Arthur's weight against her increase. That was going way too far! It was one thing to kiss her but it was an entirely different thing if he wanted to make out with her.

"Arthur! You just had heart surgery and ..."

But Minerva's exclamation was stuck in her throat as she realised Arthur was actually fainting and not feeling her up. Her arms wrapped around his waist as his head hit her chest painfully. Arthur's legs gave way under him and Minerva nearly lost her balance because of Arthur's additional weight on her slim frame. Never the physical person she was in danger of being crushed under him. Her knees already began to shake and her back was aching.

"Help! ... Help!" she cried out when she finally found her voice again.

Only a few minutes later Poppy barged into the room just as Minerva's legs gave way under her and Arthur's weight. She was crumbling to the floor, hearing Poppy's screech and just catching Arthur and pulling him off Minerva.

"Oh my God, Minerva! What happened to Arthur? Why is he out of bed?"

----

Molly knew at once. She had seen healers and nurses deliver the news of death too often in her time as a trainee to mistake the signs. Very calmly, feeling nothing whatever, she set down the almost full cup of tea she had been drinking, realising as she did so that for the rest of her life she would remember that there was a chip in the rim and that the "B" of the gold lettering on the side was almost worn away.

"... said you were here ... fainted ... heart failure and low pulse ... too much excitement ... needs observation and regulation of the heart rate ..."

Poppy's young assistant was talking, babbling, as Molly strode through the bright white halls, not looking at her, seeing the faces of the other Order members turn toward her in slow motion, not knowing, but seeing from a glance at her that something had happened.

Arthur was on the bed in his room. Poppy was putting a transfusion in his right arm and hanging the bottle with whatever liquid it contained to the side of Arthur's bed. Her other assistant was just putting this damn muggle construction they called heart monitor away and ...

Molly's own heart skipped a beat. Minerva was leaning over Arthur. She touched him briefly then she stood there, her hand on the heaving curve of his chest, looking at him as she had not looked for some time. Molly observed her husband too, but from the door.

A strong and delicate profile, sensitive lips and a chiselled nose and jaw. A handsome man, despite the lines that cut deep beside his mouth, lines of joy and laughter.

Minerva stood quite still, listening. Suddenly she realised with a start that she was listening for Arthur, expecting ... what? That he would apologize for the kiss? That he would say he loved her? She closed her eyes, to shut out the disturbing sight of his sleeping face.

"Arthur", she said softly, to the unsettling still form of her former student, "I did love you. Once I did ... but I always knew you were Molly's, even when you weren't yet sure yourself. I accepted a long time ago that I couldn't have you. I hope you and Sarah will one day forgive me for not telling you the truth."

Then she broke down sobbing. Her forehead bumped against his left arm as she slumped forward, her body and mind suddenly as tired as the day she had given birth to Sarah. Her shoulders shook from the effort to suppress her sobs. Her battle was soon over though and she was crying into his chest.

Molly still stood at the door. Her hands clutched the frame until her knuckles turned white and the wood squeaked protesting that treatment. Her eyes burnt a hole into Minerva's back. Not hatred but sympathy shone in their depths. She knew only too well what it was like to be in love with Arthur and think he didn't return that love. Her own heart had been broken when they had broken up momentarily in the winter of his last year in Hogwarts. Now she wondered if that had been caused by his crush on and one-night stand with Minerva. Sighing deeply, she released the door frame and turned around silently. She thought it only fair to give Minerva some privacy for her farewell.


	27. Beautiful Smile

2

**Everyone Likes Waking To a Beautiful Smile**

Molly leaned against the wall outside her husband's room and listened to Minerva's incoherent mumbling and her tear-chocked voice. She had always seen the looks all the other girls in school had send Arthur. And she had been jealous but somehow she had never thought she had reason to be jealous of one of the teachers.

Since she had found out about Minerva's feelings towards her husband, she had believed that Minerva was just lonely and reaching out for a friendly guy who smiled at her occasionally. Then she had remembered Arthur's all too obvious crush on their transfiguration teacher and she had thought it only an elderly woman being attracted and flattered by the interest of a younger man in her. Now Molly had seen that the feeling went deeper.

Sighing deeply, Molly turned around and leaned her forehead against the wall. How could she force Minerva to back out of Arthur's life? She had a daughter from Arthur so that made him a part of her life and her one of his life. How could it not be? Could Molly really be cruel enough to shut Sarah out of her family completely?

Irritated by her raging thoughts which went nowhere she lightly banged her head against the wall to stop her mind from running around in circles. She became more and more frustrated with each passing second.

----

Arthur heard Minerva talking to him even though he was too tired to answer her. He heard her rambling on about how she had loved him once ... or thought that she had loved him. She apologized for never telling him about his daughter. She even apologized for the way she had finally preached the subject.

He wanted to yell at her for not taking his feelings into consideration. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. He had after all a right to know about his daughter. To be a part of her life. To be there for her when she needed his help and support or just his comfort. To beam at her at her graduation day. To walk her down the aisle on her wedding. To congratulate her when she found out she was pregnant. To pace the corridor of St. Mungo's when she went into labour.

Minerva had robbed him of the chance to be the same father to Sarah he had been to all his other children. She had robbed him of making his own choice about their relationship. And most of all she had robbed him of any form of relationship with her. How could he possibly look that woman in the eyes after her latest revelations? How could he believe her anything she told him from now on? How could he stay in the same room with her without wondering what else she had lied about all these years?

----

Slowly Arthur's eyes fluttered open and fought against the unimaginable pull of sleep. A cool hand was pressed to his forehead, gentle and soothing. Finally he was able to open his eyes and had a hard time focussing on the someone who held his head between gentle, cool hands.

"How are you feeling, Arthur?" asked a female voice.

The voice was strangely familiar but definitely not Molly's or Minerva's. Slowly he forced his eyes to focus and saw Poppy Pomfrey coming into focus. He wanted to answer her and ask a question of his own but his throat was too dry to force words through it.

"Here let me help you", said Poppy quietly and helped Arthur lift his upper torso off the pillows and pressed a glass of water against his lips. "That's better now, isn't it?" she asked after he had gulped down a few sips.

"Yes, thank you", Arthur croaked out finally. "What happened?"

"Well, you fainted while talking to Minerva. What exactly was going on? You know you're not supposed to have a lot of stress after a heart operation", scolded Poppy gently but with furrowed eyebrows.

Arthur felt like the chasted teenager he had been in school and lowered his head, unable to keep eye-contact with the formidable witch. He had always had respect for the healer and had annoyed her to no end as a Quidditch player for his team. He couldn't remember all the times he had landed himself in the Hospital Wing because he had to be a show-off on the pitch.

"We had a fight ..." he admitted.

"Yes, I figured. What I meant was: What was the fight about?"

"Mmmmm ... me wanting Sarah to live near the Burrow", whispered Arthur, eyes still cast downward.

"WHAT?" asked Poppy enraged while jumping to her feet. "Does that mean you wanted to take Sarah away from Minerva? Without even asking YOUR daughter's opinion on the matter?"

Arthur still stared at his hands, clutched together in his lap. Suddenly he felt very bad and not at all sure that he had done the right thing.

"Well", he tried to explain, "I don't know her and I AM her father."

"But the fact remains that you want to take her away from her mother. Minerva has been a wonderful mother to Sarah and they are really close. You can't just waltz into their lives and turn it around, Arthur. I understand why you want to be close to Sarah but you have to meet her on her terms", instructed Poppy earnestly.

"But I have a right to know my daughter", yelled Arthur, losing his temper yet again and instantly feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"You HAVE to simmer down her, mister, or I'll stupor you", hissed Poppy, advancing menacingly on Arthur. "A child belongs to its mother ..."

"She had her mother all her life! Perhaps now she needs her FATHER!!!" Arthur voiced aggressively but kept from shouting. He wouldn't put it past Poppy to jinx him. "Minerva made that decision all by herself without even asking me. I would have be there for my daughter. I would have been there for Minerva!"

"Do you really think you would have been able to support a child with 17? Do you really think you could have been a good father at 17? Would you really have married a woman 12 years your senior and lived happily ever after?" asked Poppy angrily, glaring at Arthur fiercely. "I love Minerva a lot and I love Sarah ever since she was born. Arthur, you have a right to be part of their lives but forcing your way into it with raw violence is wrong. Do you understand that?" she asked more gently.

Arthur swallowed hard and lowered his eyes again to his hands, clutching now the blanket. Slowly he nodded and looked up again.

"Why didn't she tell me?" he asked heartbroken.

"Because you were a child yourself and what had happened between was wrong. It is still ... if it ever were to come out both your and her career would be ruined", she answered, causing Arthur to tear up.

"Would you really have given up Molly for Minerva?" asked Poppy after a while.

"NO!" Arthur's head jerked upward and shook violently.

"Why thank you, Arthur", said another female voice and when Arthur looked up he met his wife's soft brown orbs.

Immediately he cast his eyes down again, feeling utterly ashamed. Then he looked up and for the first time noticed what a remarkably beautiful smile adorned his wife's face. She radiated love.


	28. A Daughter's Love

**A Daughter****'s Love**

Arthur shyly smiled up into Molly's beautiful brown eyes and felt both rotten and loved. The rotten feeling originated of course from the fact that he had a child with another woman than Molly. But the feeling of being loved came was all Molly's doing. She smiled at him and came closer to his bed. Arthur couldn't believe that Molly would still consider speaking to him after what had transpired in the last few days. He had shocked his wife more in this short time than ever before in their married life.

"Molly, I ..." he began but was interrupted by a gently finger pressed to his lips.

Molly shook her head at him and sat down on the side of his bed. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur noticed Poppy edging towards the door and quietly leaving them alone to talk through the difficult situation they were in.

"Don't, Arthur. I really don't need to hear you apologizing. Everything happens for a reason and Sarah happening was for the best. Without your eldest daughter you would have died. But you are still alive and for that alone I am able to forgive you", she said sincerely, locking her eyes with his.

She wanted him to understand that she spoke the truth and from her heart. She had told Sarah pretty much the same and the young woman had nodded, feeling overwhelmed. Now she had to convince her husband. Slowly she stroked his cheek and sent him all the love in her heart.

"But, Molly, I ..." Arthur tried to protest again but Molly just shook her head again. "Alright you win, as always, but you're not playing fair when you smile at me like that and look so damned sexy.

"Well, that's why I always win", laughed Molly and leaned forward to kiss Arthur.

Their lips were only millimetres away and Molly had already closed her eyes, awaiting the bliss of feeling Arthur's mouth on hers again. She had waited for that to happen all day long and now she was finally close to have her wish granted.

"Oh I'm so sorry ... I'll leave you two alone", said a female voice from the door.

Molly and Arthur jerked away from each other like teenager caught snooging by their parents or their teachers. With flaming red cheeks Molly stood up from the bed and bravely faced the door, half-expecting Minerva standing there. Instead of her mother though, Sarah stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"No, Sarah, please do come in", beckoned Arthur, ignoring Molly's somewhat disappointed face.

Carefully Sarah entered the room and approached her father. Since she had found out who that man was, she had graved a meeting and at the same time feared that meeting. Now that his wife was yet again by his side made the whole situation even more awkward. Obviously Sarah had interrupted something. Her heart started to beat a little faster and her cheeks flushed but it was Arthur who grabbed his chest, his eyes wide and fixed on her. His lips soundlessly formed the word 'what'. Sarah's own lips had rounded to a silent 'oh'. Molly, though, smiled and eyed both her husband and his daughter with a faintly amused look in her eyes.

"Didn't Poppy warn you?" she asked quietly and received two identical headshakes. She sighed heavily and plunged headfirst into the explanation. "Well, Sarah agreed to having her heart copied. Through Poppy's magic an exact copy was created. An exact copy, Arthur. Basically speaking you have Sarah's heart in your chest. These heart palpitations you are currently feeling ... both of you, I gather ... are the excitement or other emotions effecting the heart of the other respectively."

Both Arthur and Sarah stared at her with wide open eyes and open mouths. Neither could really believe what they had just heard. Arthur eyed Sarah more carefully then.

"So why are you so nervous then, Sarah?" he asked softly, smiling at his daughter with all the warmth he had in his ... her heart.

"I-I ... I just never had a father and don't really know what to expect now that I have one", admitted Sarah, her eyes cast down and her cheeks blushing deeper.

"Oh ... well, I won't try to change your life ..." Arthur started but was cut off by Molly's angry glare and huffing noise and Sarah's raised eyebrow.

"My mother told me that you planned to have me and my family live near your Burrow", Sarah stated more as a challenge than just the truth.

Molly moved stealthily closer to Arthur's bed and placed her hand on his shoulder. When he raised his eyes to lock them with hers, she silently told him to stick to the truth or his relationship with his daughter would end before it had really begun. Arthur heaved a sigh and nodded to Molly.

"I thought you would like to get to know me and my family ..."

Again Sarah interrupted him almost angrily.

"I _do_ want to get to know you and ... and my half-brothers and -sister", she said defiantly. "But my husband is a muggle and I have a none-magical child at home. You are a wizard, your wife is a witch and all your children are magically talented. Mum told me you are considered blood-traitors, like she is, and are in danger from persecution by death-eaters. Now how safe do you think my family will be, living near you?" she asked and Molly and Arthur could see the real fear edged in her face. "I mean your eldest son's wedding was wreaked due to an attack from them!"

Neither Arthur nor Molly could deny the truth and Arthur had the grace to blush.

"Besides", Sarah ranted on, "I don't want to move or leave my mother. ... Oh, by the way, we live in the Highlands. Mum inherited the family estate there but since she is a teacher in Hogwarts she can't spend much time there. So I took over and my husband, Tristan, helps me."

Molly smiled while Arthur looked slightly overwhelmed by all those news. For a long moment he was silent. Molly knew her husband well enough to know he was deep in thought, thoughts that troubled him. She resumed her seat by her husband's side and took his hand gently in hers. She knew also better than to push him to reveal what bothered him. He would come out in time. And finally he did.

"If our hearts are connected in the way you say, Molly, what exactly does that mean if we ... well, if you and I are making love ... or Sarah and Tristan?" he asked intrigued.

"I haven't heard of an actual case of that kind of heart transplantation", admitted Molly after a few blinks. "The only cases I had had in St. Mungo's were normal heart transplantations like the ones muggles perform. Since you two are actually related as well as being connected to through the transplantation, I think the connection is very strong indeed."

"Does that mean she will die when my heart stops beating?" Arthur asked alarmed.

Sarah literally fell off her chair and landed hard on her bum. She cursed involuntarily in Gaelic and Molly had to smile despite the graveness of the situation since Sarah resembled her temperamental mother so much at that moment. Arthur, though, remained serious and bored his eyes into Molly's, forcing him to answer truthfully.

"Arthur, you have to understand ..."

"Molly! A simple 'yes' or 'no'!" Arthur said impatiently but firmly.

Molly closed her eyes slowly, obviously praying for strength, and Arthur already knew the answer. Sarah too seemed to put one and one together for she swallowed hard but straightened her shoulders and looked directly at Molly. No fear or regret shining in her eyes.

"Yes", whispered Molly and a single tear ran down her cheek, showing her sympathy for the young woman.

"Oh no", moaned Arthur, burying his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have allowed this! I shouldn't have accepted this!"

"D-D-Dad", Sarah stuttered out, "it was my decision. You were out cold when I made it. Mum always raised me to honour family and do everything in my power to help and save them. This was natural. I don't regret it and it gives me time to get to know you. My life will not be wasted for I saved you."

She spoke serenely and it was clear to Molly and Arthur that she meant every word. Arthur eyes filled with tears of gratitude and love.

"Thank you", he whispered hoarsely and extended his arms to Sarah.

After only a moment's hesitation she walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed. Then she wrapped her arms around him and leaned into his chest. Her ear rested just above his heart and she listened to the reassuring beat of his heart, completely in sync with hers, while her father stroked her hair.


	29. Twas the Nightmare about the Future

2

_A./N.: Hi guys! This is a chapter not originating with me. My best pal here on gave me this idea and I hope you enjoy how I put it to use. Please read & review._

_LG Andrea_

**Twas the Nightmare about the Future**

For the first time in her entire life Sarah knew how it felt to be loved by a father. It was unadulterated love, no demands, no conditions, no holding back, just love. She lay in his arms and listened to his heart beat. Oddly enough she had no regrets about donating her heart to a total stranger who just happened to have half her genes. Never before had she felt so strongly for anyone.

Her mother had been in her life always. Of course she was wonderful and loving and caring but she couldn't be both mother _and _father. For one she lacked the necessary body parts. Sarah smiled at that and snuggled closer to her father. Only momentarily she regretted that her parents hadn't gotten married back then. Now that she had cooled down though, she understood all the reasons not to. And if she was honest, Sarah had to admit that Arthur and Molly looked really cute together and so very much in love. She definitely didn't want to break up their marriage. Then she remembered that she still had to apologize to her mother for the horrible way she had talked to her earlier.

But for the moment she was more worried about Arthur. Surely she was squashing him with her weight on his freshly operated and healed chest. Slowly she lifted herself off his frame. Looking up into his face to smile reassuringly at him, she discovered that he was fast asleep.

Carefully she slid of the bed and stood over her father. Smiling benignly down upon him, she pulled up the blanket and tucked her father in as if he were her little son.

Then she settled down to sleep on the couch on the opposite side of the room from his bed. With some twitching and tossing she finally settled down comfortably. With her head resting on the armchair, she observed her father intently, looking out for any signs of distress.

----

Molly and Minerva met in the corridor to Arthur's room. Molly had a cup of steaming tea in her hand and a plate with biscuits. Surely her sweet tooth was in the mood for a midnight snack. She nearly collided with Minerva who was in search of her daughter.

"Oh, Molly, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there", she exclaimed but Molly only smiled at her and straightened up again.

"I'm on my way to Arthur with some sweets and tea. You want to join me in case he is asleep ... we need to talk", answered Molly, eyeing her former professor sternly.

Minerva just nodded and looked down to the floor in shame. She could only imagine that talk. And she also remembered the rather painful conversation about the same subject they had had in the hospital. Molly, though, was not letting an uncomfortable atmosphere arise. She smiled warmly at Minerva and extended one hand, still holding the plate with the cookies, to touch her arm.

"I won't jinx you this time. I promise!"

Together they walked over to the door and peeked in through the little window Poppy had created in order to spy on Arthur but not disturb him.

As Molly and Minerva were watching from the window, they found Arthur and Sarah were fast asleep.

Molly chuckled as she listened to her dear husband's light snores. That had been the worst thing to get used to after their wedding.

----

Arthur was having a nightmare.

_He was once more in his backyard and saw Greyback approach his little daughter. Bu__t Ginny was not alone this time. Sarah was standing next to her sister and held her wand drawn, pointing it directly at Greyback's chest. In rapid tempo she sent curse after curse at him but he dodged every single one of them. He was slowly advancing on them with a horrible sneer on his lips._

_Arthur was unable to move. He was stuck to the ground despite all his efforts to break free and race to his daughters, to defend them, to die for them if need be._

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw Molly, robes billowing behind her, run forward. Minerva was right beside her. Now all the women he loved were standing there in the line of Greyback's drawn wand. Arthur screamed. His heart was in his throat, beating wildly.  
And then suddenly his heart stopped dead in his chest. Bellatrix had suddenly come up behind the women and sent a curse straight for Minerva. Arthur could suddenly move again and immediately threw a protective charm between Bellatrix and her victim. And then he hexed Bellatrix, turning her swiftly into a harmless black rat._

_Turning around to face Greyback and feeling immensely relieved to have prevented a catastrophe, his heart ached as he saw Molly being hit by a green flash._

_----_

Sarah jerked out of her sleep. Her heart was beating wildly and stopping altogether at frequent intervals. Immediately she glanced over to where Arthur was tossing and turning, sweating and obviously having a nightmare. She sharply turned around at a sound coming from the door and saw Molly and her mother standing there. Her mother had to grabbed at a cup and a plate Molly shoved into her hands, before she rushed to her husband's side and placed a comforting hand on his forehead and chest, calming him down.

Minerva was just smiling knowingly at her daughter and came to sit next to her on the couch.

"You felt him having a nightmare, didn't you?" she asked softly, stroking a stray strand of hair out of her daughter's face.

Her daughter only nodded glumly and sank into her mother's embrace.

"I not only felt it, mum ... I saw it."


	30. Feeling Excitement

4

**Feeling Excitement**

Arthur woke up the next morning and felt as if he hadn't slept a wink. His mind was fuzzy and he was not really sure what he had been dreaming of. The only thoughts swimming to the surface of his mind was one name repeated over and over again.

Molly.

As that thought crossed his mind, he heard the door open. She appeared only in shadow as the room was lit by old fashioned lanterns that were on their lowest setting. Arthur watched his wife move carefully through the room careful not to wake him. Slowly she approached his bed and leant over him. A faint gasp was drawn from her lips when she realized that he was awake.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked softly, stroking over Arthur's head.

"Better", answered Arthur, yet again lying through his teeth to reassure his wife.

But Molly had always seen right through his appearances in way no other woman could. Before any of them could move or say something Arthur felt his heart rate increase and a faint flushing was coming to his skin. Molly observed him more closely and noticed a faraway look coming into his eyes. Whatever he saw it wasn't her anymore.

Arthur felt incredibly aroused all of a sudden but it wasn't originating from his body. Even though his heart beat was becoming erratic and beat faster and faster. Then a single picture flashed in his mind. Sarah lay on a bed in a homely furniture room with her arms splayed out over her head. She was naked and a man was slowly kissing his way down her body. Arthur couldn't see his face since he had buried it in the valley between his wife's breasts.

Arthur shook his head slightly and focussed his eyes on his own wife. He craved her touch. He yearned to feel her smooth skin under his hands again. Her soft warmth around him.

The room was completely still, the only sounds coming from the tiny click of Molly's heels as she slowly walked towards him. She seemed to be drawn to him by a strong, inexplicable force. Every thought fled his mind as she came into full view … the long black satin gown hung perfectly on her frame; the slit up the side moving generously as she walked to allow a satisfactory glance at the long line of her leg. Her arms were clasped behind her back pushing her breasts forward against the bodice of the gown. Arthur could remember the last time he had seen that dress on her.

He had bought it for her after Ron had been born. Molly had fallen into a slight depression, thinking herself undesirable after 5 pregnancies. She had thought that Arthur couldn't possibly be attracted to her anymore and had tired of her. Arthur had quickly cast her doubts away when he had bought her this dress and then had proceeded to make love to her fiercely and reassuringly. That had been the night Ginny had been conceived.

She stopped a few feet in front of him, her eyes downcast as she demurely asked, "May I lie down next to you, Arthur?"

"Molly…" he started. Arthur exhaled slowly – he could deny her nothing. "You may." He then gestured next to him, biding Molly to sit down next to him.

Molly slowly sat next to him. With a gently smile on her lips and using the slit in her gown, she pulled the fabric away from her legs so she could straddle his legs and have some freedom of movement. With grace and control, she sat down on his legs.

Arthur was totally transfixed by the sight before him. As Molly lowered herself to a straddling position, he was overwhelmed with the significance behind the simple act. She was breathtaking – and she loved him – had chosen him out of thousands of would be suitors. Now she was, in her own special way, showing him how much she loved him. She finally spoke to him in her most seductive voice.

"Let me help you. Let me make love to you because I thought I had lost you."

Arthur fought the urge to pull her into his arms and reassure her.

"A true love is never really lost. Sometimes the path that true love takes us on is rocky and fraught with trouble; but that is the beauty of true love, it guides us and helps us find one another again."

She looked up at him, a beautiful smile on her face.

"I love you, Arthur. From the bottom of my heart I love you and forgive you."

"I love you too, Molly. And I would never have left you."

His voice was husky and he was finding it harder and harder to not touch her.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. For a few moments I thought I would lose you to Minerva."

Knowing it was his turn, he asked.

"And what would you have done then? I doubt you would have given up without a fight."

He chuckled but was cut off by her actions. She lifted her head completely to meet his darkened eyes, the desire clearly evident in her brown orbs.

Molly reached behind her where she had left a small bottle of wine and a glass and poured a half glass of the deep red liquid. The glass was placed next to her before she leaned forward and let her hands slip under the blankets and into his pyjama bottoms Arthur wore. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she slowly pulled it back, revealing his muscular thighs. Her hands slipped in between his knees and gently pressed outwards, making room for her.

Arthur watched, mesmerized, as she placed feather-light kisses to his inner thighs as her hands gently caressed his calves. She reached down to retrieve the wine glass … he knew what was coming next. He was fixated on her mouth as she slowly sipped the liquid, holding the contents in her mouth. She lowered her lips onto the tip of his erection. Arthur desperately needed something to wrap his hands around. He didn't want to distract Molly from her efforts, though, so he arched his back slightly to move down on the mattress so his hands could reach behind him to grasp the ornate wood that adorned the headboard of the bed.

His eyes closed and every nerve ending in his body was focused on the feel of her soft lips against his arousal. He felt himself harden even further … a subconscious attempt by his body to push his member ever closer to the waiting warmth of her mouth. He felt her lips start to descend … his blood was pulsing, muscles tightening as he prepared himself for the delicious torment that would soon be bestowed upon him.

As she continued her descent, Arthur fought to hold still as the sensations coursed through his body. The wine began to work its magic. The warmth of his body and her mouth heightened the acidity of the wine causing a delightful tingling effect everywhere the liquid touched.

She slowly began to make her way back up the shaft – still keeping a tight suction. Arthur fought to think of something … ANYTHING … that would take his mind off of the stimuli being directed towards him by his wife, body and soul. The feel of cool air on his pulsing member brought his focus back. He lifted his head slightly and chuckled, "Are you trying to kill me?"

She flashed him a brilliant smile and then took another sip of wine, this time quickly engulfing him and settling into a rhythm that was designed for pure, unadulterated pleasure. His head fell back in the plush cushions of the throne and huskily declared, "God … yes … she's trying to kill me."

His hips tightened in response to the handiwork of her mouth and the hand that she had just added to her ministrations. Her hand worked him in the opposite direction of her mouth, keeping the tight friction at a constant. As the cool wine in her mouth bathed his flesh, his hips began to move under her. He felt her other hand press gently on his leg in an effort to still his movements. His plea was a bit hoarser this time, "Please … Molly … I can't …"

She gently pulled back, but let a small amount of the wine trickle down his shaft. Her tongue made quick work of lapping up the escaped wine … taking a few extra moments to pay special attention to the underside of the plumy head. His breathing was coming shallow and quick now as every nerve ending was on fire. She raked one nail down the pulsating organ and followed to love him one final time with her mouth, her palm cupping him and gently squeezing.

Her smile was completely devilish as she asked. "Do you want me to relief the pressure?"

Arthur released the unyielding wood and clasped her soft delicate hands to assist her to a kneeling position. Their joined hands swept the gown out of the way as she straddled his body a little higher. A moment later she had fully seated herself on his throbbing member. They held still to bask in the completeness they felt as their bodies were joined, just as their hearts had always been. Her eyes found his and she offered.

"You always have been and always will be the only man of my heart, Arthur."

"My darling, you have captivated me from the moment your eyes first met mine."

Molly leaned in to kiss him as her lower body started to move against his. Arthur lowered their hands to her waist so he could assist her movements. She could feel his velvety heat moving in and out of her body, creating a sweet friction that would deliver them to heaven.

Need and desire overrode any further desires to take it slow. Molly increased her efforts and Arthur began to counter the movements to thrust fully against her body. Each motion tightening the coil, their kiss breaking for gasps of air as the tide of desire began to overwhelm them. The coil broke and Molly arched her back to accept the full rush of pleasure through her body. Arthur's name whispered from her lips as she held his hands tightly.

Seeing Molly let go to fully offer herself to him and hearing his name … only HIS name on her lips sent him over the edge after her – her name a feral growl that came from deep within his soul as he thrust a final time into warm softness.

Molly collapsed on his solid frame, their chests heaving from the exertion. Arthur released her hands and soothed her by caressing the soft skin of her back.

"Thank you, my love. That was … simply amazing."

She turned her head to kiss his cheek.

"Nothing is too good for my husband – I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He chuckled.

"Enjoyed seems to be a vast understatement, my dear."

----

Sarah lay next to her husband, spent after their love-making, and stared up at the ceiling. Her husband's hands were softly caressing her stomach in their afterglow. Suddenly and quite without her husband's help, she felt her muscles tighten around her abdomen and a tingling sensation spread throughout her body. She recognized the sensation as a nearing orgasm.

Then she saw her father and Molly being in the throes of passion. She closed her eyes as if her father could see her spying on him. With a pang of realization she understood again the special connection between them.

Tristan moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her tighter. His mouth nibbled softly on her earlobe, causing her to chuckle lightly.

"What is it, darling?"

"I just saw real love, that's all."


	31. A New Family Member

A./N.: I know, Sarah. This is wrong but I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!! Sarah & Katie, enjoy it!!

**A New Family Member**

Tristan turned onto his side, facing his wife and smiled indulgently at her.

"Why thank you, darling", he teased her gently and tickled her side a little. "I think we are a perfect example for true love."

Sarah chuckled softly to herself and also turned to face her husband. For first time she asked herself if her father had seen her when she had been able to see him. Strangely enough it wasn't as disturbing as she thought it would be. She felt comforted now that she knew her father's marriage would survive and emerge stronger from this hardship as before.

"Well," she said, "it wasn't just us ... and I doubt our kids would agree, remembering all our little squabbles. "She giggled in remembrance and felt the answering vibrations shivering through Tristan's body. Then she fell serious again. "I saw my father", she whispered into the dark, "... and his wife."

"Oh?" Tristan sounded vaguely interested.

His hand still absent-mindedly traced her hip and his lips nibbled on her earlobe.

"I saw them ... well, in the same way we were just a few moments ago", she muttered a little uncomfortably.

It was one thing to see her father but another one to tell Tristan about it. But the great love and tenderness between Molly and Arthur had touched her to the core. She was reassured that she had not broken their marriage up. Arthur still loved Molly and she had obviously forgiven him the infidelity in the early stages of their relationship. Suddenly Tristan was wide-awake and stared at his wife.

"For real?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes", she stated softly, chuckling over Tristan's incredulity- "You remember that I told you about this special bond between my father and me?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Because of your heart transplant? Yeah, you did", Tristan said and nodded vigorously. "I remember how nervous you were when I started kissing you ... and you tried to break it to me gently that whatever happens to your father will happen to you as well."

His voice was grave and humourless. The thought of losing his wife prematurely was simply terrifying. For a moment he had weighed his options and had to admit that the damage was irreparable. Sarah had made her decision and now they had to live with the consequences. Tristan was not at all happy about it. They had yet to tell their children.

Sarah, too, remembered the initial panic when she had found out that she would die when her father did and vice versa. A feeling of deep embarrassment had settled over her when she considered the special bond between her father and herself. Arthur's question if she would feel his ... cough, cough ... activities had unsettled her deeply. But then she had returned home and Tristan had immediately seen the distress in her eyes and set forth to dispel her fears with understanding and kindness. Sarah had thrown herself on her husband in fierce abandonment, seeking reassurance, love and strength. She wanted to soak up everything life and her husband could give her.

"The scary part is that I not only feel Dad ... hard at work but see him as well", whispered Sarah shyly and hid her blushing face in Tristan's chest. "I gather he saw us too."

"Wow, voyeurism takes on a whole new meaning", Tristan tried to joke.

----

The next morning Sarah woke up because small hands were repeatedly poking her in the ribs. Groaning she turned onto her side and slowly cracked an eye open. Her youngest daughter grinned remorselessly down on her and jumped onto the bed, nearly causing Sarah to fall off on the other side.

"Hey, you're up kinda early", she greeted her daughter.

"Nope, Mummy, you're kinda late", was the teasing response.

"Moira, get off the bed and tell your ..." she started her usual morning rant without really registering her daughter's words. "Wait! What time is it?" she asked when the words finally reached her still half-asleep brain.

With a sudden jolt she sat up and hurried over to her wardrobe. She never had been a morning person even though her mother was usually up with the birds. Smiling at her reflection in the mirror, she realised that this must be an attribute from her father.

"Sweetie, get you siblings and wait in the kitchen for me ... there is something Daddy and I have to tell you", Sarah mumbled, finally dragging herself off her bed.

----

Half an hour later Sarah stumbled into the kitchen and immediately grabbed the cup of coffee Tristan held in her direction. Her husband chuckled and eyed her appraisingly.

"Well, one could think I wore you out last night", he whispered in her ear and nibbed it lightly.

Sarah blushed deeply and tried to scowl at him but broke down laughing at his boyishly innocent face. Then she squared her shoulders and turned around to her children, fixing them all with the same stern look they knew so well from their grandmother. Instantly they thought back and asked themselves what they had done.

"You have to listen very carefully now, darlings", she started. "I met my father a few days ago ..."

"WHAT?" yelled her eldest.

He had always known that his mama had a mother but no father. He had accepted that and when he had asked the answer had always been the same. His mother had looked sad and then had glanced over to her mother accusingly. His grandmother had suddenly become deaf or started talking about the weather. Now they must have finally sat down and talked things through.

"His name is Arthur Weasley, Peter", his mother explained, turning towards her son and addressing him personally. "Now comes the hard part. He is married ..."

"Is that the reason Granny and he didn't get married?" asked Moira, who was very intelligent and precocious for her six years.

"One of them", admitted Sarah slowly. She leaned down to her daughter's level. "Are you mad at Granny for not being married?"

Moira shook her head with a frown on her forehead.

"No", she said slowly, "but you were."

Sarah blinked taken aback and swallowed the tears forming in her eyes. How many fight had her children overheard? She couldn't believe that she had been that obvious to her children and this mean to her own mother.

"I was but now I understand", she said slowly, leaning forward to hug her daughter and to hide her face in her hair. "I got to know my dad. He is very nice." She took a deep breath and plunged in. "He was a student of your grandma's."

Peter frowned and stared at his mother in disbelieve.

"No", he said simply, "Granny would never ... get together with a student. She is not one of these teachers! That's not true!"

He was yelling at his mother now. All her children had sort of immortalized their grandmother, the great hero from wars against Grindelwald and Voldemort, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Peter was the worst. He loved his Granny more than his parents sometimes and confided in her more. This year he would start school and he couldn't wait for it to.

"Peter, this is the truth. Please don't hate your grandmother now ..."

"You lie! She would never ..."

"Peter Murtagh MacKenzie! Apologize to your mother and never ever call her a liar again!"

The sharp voice of his grandmother sounded from the door. Peter whirled around and stared at Minerva with fiery eyes. Minerva stood ramrod straight and looked down at her grandson as if he was a misbehaving first-year.

"But she said ..."

"Nothing but the truth, Peter", sighed Minerva, losing her strict exterior. "I'm not proud of it but it happened. Arthur and I had a crush on each other and one day ... it simply happened. Arthur had no idea about your mother. I ... I ... was young and scared and I messed up big time."

Minerva looked down on her hands and swallowed hard. It had been so hard to tell Sarah and Arthur and now she had to go through it again. She couldn't do it yet again. Her eyes overflowed as she looked up into Peter's face and saw the disappointment and betrayal. She felt her usual self-assurance crumple and knew that if she didn't want anybody to witness her break-down she had to get out. She turned on her heel and started for the door.

"Wait! Grandma, this was ... wrong! You ..."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Minerva yelled back furiously. "I know it was wrong. I know I should never have gotten involved with a student of mine. I know that!"

With that she spun back around and hastened out of the house. As soon as she left it she spun on her heels and apparated back to Headquarters. She stumbled upon landing and nearly fell to the ground but could regain her balance. She then ran into the house and up to her room. She stumbled on every other step but somehow made it to her room.

Arthur saw Minerva run past him up the second flight of stairs and followed her with his eyes. After a few moments he heard a loud bang of a door being slammed shut. Then there was silent. A frown was forming on his forehead and slowly he snuck upstairs. Pressing an ear to Minerva's door he listened to her heart-wrenching sobs and felt his own heart contort. Shyly, and feeling like the seventh-year student he had once been, he opened the door, exposing Minerva lying on the couch.

Padding softly over, he carefully picked her up and sat down on the couch again with Minerva on his lap. He stroked her back and slightly dissolved bun. Rocking her gently, he tried to calm her.

Minerva felt soft arms around her and the sensation of being picked up and held lovingly. She was too emotional distressed to worry about it and had no strength to push him away. After a while she felt soft lips brushing her temple and hair line. She leaned into the gentle touch. After a few more moments she gradually calmed down and hiccupped slightly. She then turned her head to the side at the same moment her solicitor bent down to brush his lips against her hair again. Instead his lips landed on hers and she involuntarily closed her eyes to enjoy the kiss. She was about to respond when a voice broke through her thoughts.

"Grandma?!?"


	32. Grandma's Wistfullness

**Grandma's Wistfulness**

"Grandma?!?"

Minerva jumped a foot high when she heard their grandson's voice. She whirled around with a horrified expression on her face and pushed Arthur roughly away from her.

"Peter! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed horrified.

Peter stood in front of her and stared at his grandmother in shock. Suddenly his eyes narrowed again and he glared at Arthur with all the fierceness he possessed. Drawing himself to his fullest height and squaring his shoulders, Peter determinedly stepped closer and only stopped when he was right in front of Arthur. Minerva wanted to open her mouth and say something but her grandson was faster.

"Are you Arthur Weasley?" he asked icily, still glaring at Arthur, who only nodded.

Without a warning the boy curled his hand into a tight little fist and punched Arthur squarely in the face. Drawing his hand back for the next punch, he felt a strong hand clasping around his wrist and whirled around to glare at his grandmother.

"LET GO!" he yelled and yanked furiously on his wrist. "He deserves it! He ..."

"Peter, calm down! And stop punching total strangers! I told you a million times that violence is no solution to any of your problems", Minerva spoke calmly to her seething grandson but both Peter and Arthur could feel the underlying tension clearly. "You have no right to attack Arthur like you did. What is wrong with you?" she asked, her voice dropping several degrees.

"He is Mum's father ... my ... my grandfather, I guess", muttered the boy lamely, suddenly realising the full impact of the stranger's identity.

Arthur jerked around to stare disbelievingly at the boy. He eyed him closely and saw some resemblances between the small boy in front of him and his own sons. Was it his imagination or did Peter really share Ron's nose with his uncle? And had he really just used Bill's charming smile to get himself out of a stern lecture from his grandmother? Had the punch not felt as strong as the ones Charlie doled out? With great care he raised his hand and touched his cheek gingerly, feeling for lose teeth or the like. Chuckling a little when he encountered the light stubble of his beard, he chided himself that his grandson was not yet strong enough to do that.

His grandson ... suddenly it hit him like a fist right under his ribcage, driving all the air from his lungs in a sharp gasp. He saw Minerva whirling around to him with a worried expression on her face but his attention was fixed on the new addition to his family. Then he remembered Sarah telling him that she was married and had children. This boy was her son, ergo his grandson. He just stared at Peter, his sore cheek completely forgotten.

Peter stared back with the same curiosity. His anger, at having caught this stranger making out with his grandmother, had been replaced by a strange familiarity between this man and himself. Looking closely at Arthur, Peter noticed his mother's red hair.

Minerva was looking back and forth between her grandson and her former student. She too saw the similarities. She remembered a shy red-headed boy standing in line with all the others first years who looked up to her with these huge blue puppy-dog eyes. Peter was now looking at his grandfather the same way. Minerva had to clasp her hands over her mouth to stifle the gasp. She had never before noticed of what she had cheated Arthur. Her eyes filled with tears again and she wiped at them furiously.

"So you are Peter, Minerva's grandson?" asked Arthur carefully, extending his hand towards the boy.

"Yeeeeah", replied Peter, drawing the syllable out. He was eyeing Arthur carefully before slowly stepping forward and hugging Arthur awkwardly.

For a moment Arthur was taken aback but then he wrapped his arms around his grandson and hugged him back tightly.

Minerva watched the scene unfold and had to fight back tears. For the first time in her life she felt surrounded by her family and loved.


	33. Contemplations

A./N.: Hey guys!!! This is the last chapter of this story. I plan on doing a sequel ... and yes, Sarah, you can beta! The next sequel will be named 'Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures'. Should be up in a few days. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy it. LG Andrea

**Contemplations**

Arthur was a basket case, a nervous wreck. His thoughts and feelings were reeling and he had just escaped the main building and the over-caring Order members and was now at the outskirts of the forbidden forest. He walked slowly through the grounds of Hogwarts, remembering his school years. Many memories slowly surfaced, memories he had forgotten or banished into the far corners of his sub conscience. Not all of them were pleasant.

Carefully he picked his way through the thick undergrowth towards the lake. He had often snuck out of the castle with his friends and explored the grounds. Of course he and his friends hadn't come as far as the Marauders but they had succeeded in getting into a lot of trouble themselves. The forest had always been so awfully tempting and neither of them had been able to resist it. Then Arthur had taken Molly to a clearing full of strawberries and had made love to her there for the first time. And he had promised Molly never to get in trouble again or worse get killed.

Molly was the solitary beak of brightness in his life. She had brightened his days with a simple smile every time his team had lost, or school sucked (as it did most of the time) or he had gone into trouble with one of the teachers.

Minerva McGonagall was also present in his memories. Both women were completely different, like night and day. Where Molly resembled a warm summer day full of laughter and joy Minerva resembled more a cold goddess, emotionless and unreachable.

Arthur finally reached the shore of the lake and flopped down on the grass. His heart was beating steadily if somewhat faster than normal in his chest and he touched his chest with a faint smile. He had another daughter and grandchildren. With Minerva. The smile dimmed but didn't vanish completely.

How could he have let that happen? His father had hammered the drill of contraceptives into his head and had also made his son swear that he would never put a girl in such a compromising situation. Well, technically speaking Minerva had not been a girl anymore but that hardly mattered. What if it had been Molly? A cold shiver ran down his spine. He had virtually altered, if not destroyed, his teacher's life. Of course she had done the right thing in not telling him about Sarah ... honestly, what could he have offered them? Nothing, that's right.

And yet a small voice clamoured in the back of his head that he would have loved to see her grow up and be part of her life. She was after all a part of him too.

Minerva had done well by her daughter, he had to give her that. Sarah was a very well-mannered, nice and intelligent young woman. She had a very good job, a lovely house, a husband who worshipped the ground she walked on, and three adorable children. Obviously she had not suffered being the child of a single mum. But Arthur had heard the reproaches she had hurled at her mother. Sarah HAD wanted a father!

With a slight pang Arthur realized that his other children had effectively been pushed from his mind as soon as Sarah came onto the stage. He hated himself for even considering to leave them and his beloved Molly. And then the angry voice of Minerva penetrated his thoughts. She would never accept his hand in marriage out of pity or a sense of duty. He knew her too well to doubt that fact even for a second.

Molly's lovely face swam to the surface of his mind and his eyes filled with tears. How could he sit here and contemplate leaving her? Since when was he that cruel, cold and ... and ... a complete jackass? Sarah and Minerva had created lives of their own. She didn't need him. Molly was dependant on him. She had always sacrificed her own dreams and hopes in order to support him and their family. She wouldn't be able to live without him.

Not just financially but also because she loved him with all her heart. Hating himself even more, Arthur had to admit that the thought of leaving Molly left him with a dull aching feeling and nauseous. HE wouldn't be able to live without his Molly.

With surprising clarity Arthur realised that he had already made a decision. His past was his future. Sure some things would change but all in all his live would stay mostly the same. Molly would be his wife ... hopefully.

Panic engulfed him suddenly. What if Molly would decide that e had hurt her to deeply? What if she decided to put herself out of the mix and give him a free road to be with Minerva because she thought he still loved her?

He had to win her back! He just had to!

With renewed strength he forcefully stood up and moved quickly back to Headquarters. Operation Molly would need all his cleverness, ingenuity and love.


End file.
